miyela
by RumpleJemima fan
Summary: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are not the best role models.But when they find a young, injured kit on the streets one night, they become her caretakers and help her be like them.Will they take this kit as their own?How will this affect the Jellicles?
1. the kit

**Hey there. this is my first fanfic ever! be happy for me! Please review! Enjoy! here is a basic description of what miyela looks like, for later referance.**

**Miyela is about the same age as Victoria, maybe a little younger. She looks a lot like Jemima, except she has gold and scarlet fur colors. Has large, bright blue eyes. Her makeup is much like Jemima's, but she has 14 short brown stripes that circle her face, much like Munkustrap. She also has a small group of scarlet stripes around her mouth, much like Jemima.**

It was late. Almost past midnight. The night air was cool and refreshing. The streets were totally empty, and the night silent.

Suddenly, a high pitched laugh cuts through the silence, and is suddenly cut off by a sharp "Shhhh!" a small cat pops her head out from behind a dumpster. Her fur is orange, black and white. She looks around slowly and quietly walks away from the dumpster, then whispers in the direction of the dumpster, "ok Mungo, all clear!"

another cat comes out from behind the dumpster, looking very tense. "Are you sure, Rumple? We don't want any of the tribe protectors to see us out so late, especially Munkustrap. Oh, if he catches us out this late, he will cut us into cat food!" Rumpleteazer visualized this for a moment, and couldn't help but burst into laughter. His head snapped around and gives her another sharp "Shhhh!" Rumpleteazer glared at him. He gives her a stern look. "Everlasting cat, Mungo! Sometimes you can be such a..." She starts to tell him off, but suddenly stops when she sees sudden movement across the street. Mungojerrie turned towards her, confused, and then turns to look at the approaching figure with mild interest. Who would be out and about this late at night?

The figure reaches a street light and hisses as it is bathed in light.

It is a cat, but not one Mungojerrie recognized. He slowly turns to ask Rumpleteazer if she knew this cat, then suddenly turned in surprise as he watched her take off across the street to talk to this mystery cat. He quickly ran to catch up to her.

By the time he got there, she was already sitting next to the cat, her deep brown eyes full of concern. "Her name is Miyela. I asked her what she was doing out here so late, then she jumped on me and screamed 'they're coming, they're coming!' and when I asked who, she just whispered 'pollicles.' Then she passed out."

She looked up at him. "What do we do? We can't just leave her here!" she wailed as her eyes filled with tears.

Mungo bit his lip. _Everlasting cat! Why me?_ He thought. He glanced from Rumple's tear streaked face to Miyela's calm, beaten one. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"We have to take her back to the junkyard."


	2. questions

Miyela

The junkyard was not much to look at. To any passing bystander, it looked like just a random assortment of items thrown away by humans. But Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer knew that behind the mounds of garbage were their home and the rest of the Jellicle tribe. They could help Miyela recover from her injuries.

Mungojerrie wondered how she got injured. According to Rumple, she had mentioned something about pollicles before she passed out. Maybe she had been attacked by a group of the savage beasts. It was possible.

But where was she from? Who were her parents? He guessed she could not be too much older than rumple. Was she an agent of Macavity? Had she been beaten by her human owners? Was she…he stopped himself. _No,_ he told himself, _for now, all we need to know is she is a cat who is hurt, possibly dying, that needs help._ Rumple's voice zapped him from his thoughts.

"We're here!" she announced loudly. He glared at her. "Oh, sorry." He nodded in approval.

They quietly made their way into the junkyard. Reaching the center of the junkyard, they stopped and carefully placed Miyela's unmoving body on top of the TSE car.

Mungo straightened up. "Ok, I'm going to go get Munkustrap. Rumple, you stay with Miyela. I'll be right back."

She nodded. Seeing this, he turned around and raced to Munkustrap's den.

sorry it is so short! I am having a writers block right now. any ideas as to how to continue with the story, please send them to me via personal message! if I like your idea, I will write a whole story about any cat character you want, and dedicate the story to you! how does that sound?


	3. Why?

Mungojerrie ran across the junkyard, all the while thinking of poor Miyela, out cold and seriously injured.

Then, reaching Munkustrap's den, he quickly ran inside. "M...Mu…Munk…" he gasped, exhausted from the long run.

"Oh, everlasting cat, Mungo! Just spit it out!" Munkustrap cried, wondering two things as he watched the poor cat gasp for air; one- what was Mungo so worried about that he ran all the way to Munkustrap for help? And Two- why did he have a bad feeling about all of this?

Mungo stopped for a moment to catch his breath. " ok, so rumple and I were out doing our thing, right, and then suddenly we saw this cat, and she was upset about something, she started screaming at rumple, then she passed out and…"

"WHAT! SHE PASSED OUT!" Munkustrap hollered, interrupting Mungojerrie, who gave him an exasperated look.

"Oh, sorry. Continue." Mungo nodded.

"And so, me and rumple, we hauled her back to the junkyard. But she does not look good. She was attacked by something, and is badly injured. She needs help right away!" Mungo finished proudly.

Munkustrap turned to Demeter, his mate. "Dem, I need you to fetch Jenny and Jelly, and any others that might be helpful." She nodded and left.

He turned back to Mungojerrie. "Well, lets go!" he exclaimed loudly "you can explain the details on the way."

Mungo nodded and quickly led him back to Miyela.

By the time they got there, Jenny and Jelly, the tribe healers, were already fussing over Miyela and cleaning her wounds.

"Ok now, Rumple dear, just help her keep breathing. If she starts breathing too hard, her blood pressure might go up and then she might start bleeding again, and we don't want that." Jenny ordered, exasperated.

Rumple nodded and started to whisper to Miyela. "Its ok, its fine, just breathe, you're going to be alright, its ok…" all the while thinking "no its not, no its not, how did she get like this, no she's not, why…"

"WHY!" she suddenly screamed out loud, breaking down crying into Jenny's arms.

"Ok, Rumple, its ok, trust me, if I can handle a Tugger victim once a month, I can handle a cat with a few cuts and bruises. Oh, where is Mungo? I swear he is the only one who can calm you down!" Jenny cried, exasperated.

Mungo, hearing his name, turned to see what the problem was and, seeing Rumple, quickly started to make his way to her. Munkustrap followed him, noticing that Tugger had also started to make his way over to the broken queen.

Tugger, being closer, got there first and quickly put his arm around her.

"Hey, babe, don't cry, Tugger is gonna make it all better." He slowly leaned over to get a kiss from the silent queen.

When he was inches away, he was pulled away by Munkustrap.

"Back off, Tugger. We all know what happens to queens who get involved with you." He retorted bitterly. Tugger sneered at him, and then slowly walked away.

Mungo nodded and turned to Rumple. "Come on rumple, Miyela is going to be fine. Jenny is one of the best healers around. She will have her fixed up in no time."

She looked up at him, and flung her arms around him like she used to when she was a small kit.

"I know she will be fine but, what is going to happen to her once she gets better? I mean, the tribe already has tons of kits and another one will just make life harder around here and…" she continued to wail.

"That's it, let it out…" Mungo told her, patting her back as she cried.

But deep inside, Mungo knew she was right. What would happen to the poor kit?

But he knew that the tribe would accept Miyela, no matter what happened.

He let Rumple let out her tears and anger, knowing it would all be over soon.


	4. the truth

**Hello, loyal readers! Here is another exciting chapter! Sorry if the beginning is kinda slow. I was a little sleepy when I started writing this morning! But it gets better as it goes on! The more I wrote, the more awake I became! So enjoy this chapter! Please review!:)**

Slowly she ran out of tears and just leaned on Mungo, breathing in his scent and letting go of her worries.

He didn't rush her or push her away; he knew he had to be patient with her and let her calm down. She would let go when she was done.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Mungo, she got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going, Rumple?" Mungo asked, suddenly curious as to whether or not she had let go off her earlier outburst.

"Nowhere. I just…ya know, need some fresh air." She replied warily, knowing what would happen if she sounded like she was still upset about something.

"Oh. Well, I was kinda hoping we could walk around the junkyard and, ya know, talk. One cat to another. Maybe relive some of the sudden tension between us." Mungo replied, suspicion clear in his tone.

She hesitated. _Should I tell him? I mean, he is right. I have been giving him a bit of a cold shoulder. But if he found out what Miyela REALLY said before she passed out…I doubt he or the tribe would ever trust me again! But if they knew what attacked her, they could help her get better! But she said she didn't want me to tell anyone! But...Mungo can keep a secret. Yea, I can tell him…he has the right to know…_

"Ok, come on Mungo. I have something to tell you. But let's go back to the den. No one will hear us there." Rumple finally whispered to Mungo. He nodded, and they slowly made their way back to their den.

Their den was probably the messiest, strangest, most jumbled up den in the entire junkyard. It was full of all sorts of random items they had either found around the junkyard, or stolen from their human owners.

Mungo was slightly curious as to what Rumple had to say, as he had noticed that all the way to their den, she had been fiddling with the rope of pearls that hung around her neck. It had been the first thing they had stolen together, and when she was nervous, she always fiddled with it. He knew that whatever she had to tell him, it couldn't be good.

He sat down, giving Rumple his full attention.

She slowly took a deep breath and began.

"Ok, Mungo, you know how I said Miyela only said she was attacked by something?"

"Yes…" he replied warily.

"well…I lied." Rumple confessed "She said she had been in her den, trying to sleep, when someone grabbed her and dragged her out of her den. She said that the cats that grabbed her had dragged her to an alley to a ginger cat. She had been very scared. Then, they started asking questions. They asked who her mother was, who her father was, who the protector of her tribe was, how many kittens there were in her tribe, how many where male, how many were female. When she didn't answer truthfully, or hesitated, she was beaten. She tried to escape many times, but she was found out every time and beaten. Eventually, they found out enough about her tribe that they didn't need her anymore. They left while she was asleep, and she woke up, hearing barking pollicles. She looked around, and saw a huge pollicle staring her in the face. She screamed, and ran as fast as she could away from the crazy beasts. She ran for twelve blocks before she turned around to see if they were still following her, then she ran into something hard and blacked out. By the time she came to, the pollicles were gone, but they had ripped open several old wounds that were slowly healing. She managed to get on her feet and crawl forward, but unsure where she was, she stumbled around for a long time before we found her. When you came up beside me, she whispered 'Macavity' then passed out." She finished quietly.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! I had a dream about the last paragraph last night, and it was just so good, I had to put it in writing! Oh, by the way I may not be updating for a while. I have a family reunion next week, and I doubt my parents will like me typing instead of socializing! Sorry!:( but I will be thinking of you and this story! I will give a copy of this story to everyone of my family members and ask their opinion! The next chapter will be AMAZING! I promise you!:)**


	5. the argument

Rumple looked up at Mungo to see his reaction.

He stared at the ceiling, unsure what to say.

"Mungo…?" she whispered.

"Hm?" he replied, snapping out of his trance. "Oh, right…what is it, Rumple?"

"You can't tell anyone!" She snapped, knowing what would happen to Miyela if anyone found out.

He stood up. "But we have to! Why would Macavity pull a little kit, barely three years old, out of her den in the middle of the night, and ask her questions about her tribe, unless he was going to use that information to possibly kidnap a bunch of that tribes kits!" Mungo screamed angrily, frustrated at his sisters stubbornness to try to take care of everything herself.

"Its not that I don't want to. It's just…" Rumple tried unsuccessfully tried to calm him down.

"What? You want a ton of kittens to be torn away from their families, and possibly killed, all so we can try to save the kit that made it all possible!" he hollered.

Rumple was silent.

"WELL!" he asked.

She took a deep breath.

"I know, I know. But what about Miyela? What will happen to her? She will be thrown on the streets!" she exclaimed.

They didn't realize that Victoria was standing in the doorway, quietly watching the scene unfold, until she spoke up. "You should tell Old Deuteronomy."

Both cats turned to the white kit in surprise.

"He will know what to do." Victoria continued, slowly making her way out of the den. When she was about to leave, she stopped and turned to look at the two stunned cats. "Oh, by the way, Miyela's waking up. Munkustrap told me to tell you." She said proudly, before exiting.

Mungo and Rumple looked at each other.

"Tell Old Deuteronomy?" He asked her.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"Tell Old Deuteronomy. But first, lets go see Miyela." He nodded in agreement.

They quickly made their way back to Miyela.


	6. Miyela

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't updated lately! I have been crazy busy! I finally got some quiet time to sit down and type without interruptions! Hope you like this chapter! I worked really hard on it! Please review!:)**

They got there quickly, thankful that most of the Jellicles had gone back to their dens.

They looked around and, seeing Jenny, raced over to her.

She was sitting beside Miyela, who was moving and grunting quietly.

Munkustrap came up behind them as they sat down.

"How is she?" he asked, tensely.

"She's fine. She will wake up any second." Jenny replied quietly.

All of the Jellicles were scared. Even Rumple was tense, her face a mask of worry.

Suddenly, Miyela's head moved forward, and the small kit opened her eyes.

She stared at the assembled Jellicles with mild interest. She slowly turned to look at each Jellicle in turn, suddenly stopping when she reached Rumple.

She stared into Rumple's eyes. "Where am I?" she asked carefully, her bright blue eyes starring deeply into Rumple's brown ones.

"You are in the Jellicle junkyard." Rumple said slowly.

Miyela continued to look at her suspiciously, until Munkustrap broke the silence.

"So, Miyela…how did you get injured?" Munkustrap asked.

She quickly turned to look at Rumple, her eyes full of fear.

Rumple shook her head.

Miyela took a deep breath. "I already told her what happened to me." She said quickly, pointing at Rumple.

Munkustrap nodded. "Yes. Rumple told us. But we want to hear it from you." He countered.

Miyela turned, and was ready to run away from Munkustrap, then suddenly, two mysterious voices broke the silence.

"She doesn't want to tell you."

Miyela jumped, and turned to look to see who had spoken.

Two cats walked into the circle of Jellicles, both casting a knowing look at Miyela that sent a shiver down her spine.

She quickly looked to the other Jellicles, who were surprisingly calm in spite of the arrival of the two cats.

Sensing Miyela's uncertainty, Rumple quickly made her way over to Miyela and put a protective arm around her. Miyela was so focused on the two mysterious cats that she did not see Rumple approach, and jumped slightly when Rumple put her arm around her. She calmed slightly in her embrace.

"Who are those two?" Miyela asked Rumple, suddenly curious.

Rumple turned to look at her, a half smile clearly visible on her face.

"That is Coricopat and Tantomile, the psychic Jellicle twins." She whispered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Which one is Cori and which one is Tanto?" Miyela asked, unable to tell the difference between the two cats.

"Well, Cori is the tom, and Tanto is the queen." Rumple replied.

"But how can you tell the difference?" Miyela asked.

Rumple sighed.

"I don't know. I guess if you want one, you have to see both, right?" She chuckled and the twins gave her a disapproving look.

She quickly became silent.

The twins slowly walked away.

Munkustrap broke the silence.

"Well, its getting late, and we don't need any one to lose any more sleep over Miyela. She's ok, and if old Deuteronomy says it's ok, she can stay in the junkyard. I already sent Misto to ask him."

As he finished, an impressive black cat with a sparkly jacket walked up to him and they stared to whisper to each other.

Miyela looked up, and her eyes fell on the black cat. Her heart skipped a beat.

She quickly turned to Rumple. "Who is that?" she asked, wanting to know more about this new cat.

Rumple turned.

"Oh, that's just Misto, although to most Jellicles, he's known as Magical Mr Mistoffelees. But if you talk to him, it's better to just call him Misto." Rumple told her.

"Why is he called Magical Mr Mistoffelees?" Miyela asked.

"He can do all sorts of magic tricks. He's the Jellicle magician. He's got magic powers just like Coricopat and Tantomile, but he is much more popular than they are." Rumple replied, unable to keep from grinning.

Miyela smiled, but not at Rumple. She was staring at Misto, unable to look away.

Munkustrap snapped her out of her trance.

"Miyela, Old Deuteronomy says you can stay for tonight. But tomorrow, he wants to see you so he can decide whether or not you can stay permanently. Now, who wants to let Miyela sleep in their den for tonight?"

Rumple quickly raised her paw. Mungo gave her a surprised look.

"Rumple. Mungo. Miyela will stay in your den for tonight. If you need anything, go to Jenny or Jelly." Munkustrap told them before dismissing them with a wave of his paw.

**Did you like it? I hope so!:) I'm sorry it is so long! I just started writing, and I thought it would be wrong to split it into different chapters! In case you didn't pick up on it, Miyela has a small crush on Misto! I thought Miyela might need a shoulder to cry on, so there! I know I normally would put Victoria and Misto together, but in this story, they are brother and sister! It is the same with Mungo and Rumple! I hoped you liked it! Please review! I like to know that people are actually reading my story! Thanks!:)**


	7. two new friends

**I am so bored! I can't sleep, so I decided to write this. I thought I might as well continue the story while it is still fresh in my mind. Hope you like it! **

The Jellicles quickly started to make their way to their dens.

Miyela continued to stare adoringly at Misto until Rumples voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Hey. Hey! HEY!" Rumple screamed, unable to get the small kit's attention.

Miyela jumped, looking around to see who was screaming at her.

Seeing Rumple, she turned to face her.

"What?" she asked, wanting to continue to watch Misto as he slowly walked away.

"We need to get to the den. Its late, and we all need to get some sleep." Rumple replied.

"I'm not tired." Miyela mumbled.

Rumple sighed.

"How about we go to the den, and I will tell you about the junkyard and the Jellicles. How does that sound?" She asked, hoping that it would be enough to entertain the kit.

Miyela looked up at her.

"After words, can you tell me a story with a happy ending? Please?" she asked.

Rumple laughed.

"Of course! Now let's get going. We don't want Munkustrap to get mad at us for staying out late!" she said happily.

Miyela smiled, and quickly ran to catch up with her two new friends.

They quickly ran to their den. Rumple and Miyela were the first ones there, tired and winded after racing each other to the den. Mungo walked in behind them.

Miyela turned to look all around the den.

"Wow, this place is amazing!" she cried, unable to hold in her excitement.

She ran all around, running from one side of the den to the other.

Rumple watched her, a grin slowly making its way across her face.

Mungo came and sat down beside her.

"She sure is a ball of energy." Mungo whispered, his eyes locked on Miyela.

Rumple nodded.

Mungo suddenly let out a low chuckle.

Rumple turned to look at him.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

He turned to her.

"Who does she remind you of?" he asked.

Rumple turned back to Miyela, confused. "I don't know who she reminds me of. The way she acts…it's familiar somehow."

Mungo laughed. "She acts a lot like you did when you were a kit." He shook his head. "You were crazy. None of the Jellicles could ever get you to sit still. I hope this kit isn't too much like you, or we could have some major problems taking care of her and, at the very least, keeping her out of harms way."

He leaned back, a smug grin on his face. "After all, you did always get into trouble."

Rumple pushed him playfully.

"You know that when I get into trouble, it's usually your fault. You were always the adventurous one." She laughed, her head swimming with memories.

Miyela walked up to her.

"Hey, can you tell me a little bit about this place?" she asked, obviously tired of looking at the stuff in the den.

"What do you want to know?" Rumple asked.

Miyela turned to look at her. "Well, first I want to know who everyone is." She replied, sitting down beside her.

Rumple nodded, and then sat silently for a few seconds, gathering her thoughts. Then she took a deep breath. "Ok, well I guess the easiest way to do this is to go by age. Mungo, do you want to help me?" She asked quickly.

Mungo shrugged. "I guess so. Someone has to make sure you don't forget anyone." He remarked.

Rumple rolled her eyes at him. "Anyway, I guess we should tell you who we are, right?" Miyela nodded, her eyes fixed on Rumple.

"Well, my name is Rumpleteazer, but it is much easier to call me Rumple."

"How come you said your name first? What about me?" Mungo suddenly burst out.

Rumple turned to look at him. "Fine, mister hot shot, why don't you tell Miyela your name and quit being such a queen?" Rumple told him, her voice laden with sarcasm as she watched him slowly get up and make his way across the den to where Miyela and Rumple were sitting.

He sat next to Miyela, who had turned to watch him sit down. He turned to her. "My name is Mungojerrie, but please call me Mungo." He said proudly.

Miyela giggled. Rumple rolled her eyes at him.


	8. mini teazer

**Hey! Man you people are lucky! I started writing one chapter, and by the time I stopped, I had enough writing and plot for the next three chapters! I could have made it all one big chapter, but then you would get too much plot in one chapter. This chapter is just Mungo, Rumple and Miyela sitting around and talking about the other Jellicles. I know it is kinda boring, but trust me, the next chapter makes up for this chapters lameness! Please review! Don't say it was awful!(even if it was.) just be nice.**

"Ok, now that you know our names, is there anyone you saw earlier that you want to know about?" Rumple quickly asked.

Miyela sat quietly and thought for a moment.

"Who was that silver cat who was talking to me before Cori and Tanto showed up?" She asked.

"You mean Munkustrap?" Mungo asked, his surprised tone making Miyela blush nervously.

"Maybe. I'm sorry. He's just kinda…"

"Serious?" Rumple finished, grinning.

Miyela smiled.

"Yea. Does he ever look happy?" she asked.

"Only when he is around Demeter." Mungo cut in.

"He is just like Old Deuteronomy. No wonder everyone says he will take over as Jellicle leader when Old Deuteronomy…" He stopped, the den suddenly silent except for the sounds of the three cats breathing.

Miyela broke the silence.

"Who is Old Deuteronomy?" she asked, wondering why the two cats were so quiet.

Rumples head snapped forward, turning to look at Miyela.

"Old Deuteronomy is the oldest and wisest Jellicle around. He is the Jellicle leader. Munkustrap said he wants to see you at dawn to talk about you staying at the junkyard while you recover from your attack." Rumple said quietly. Before Miyela could ask any more questions, Rumple turned to look at the small clock she and Mungo had stolen last Christmas from their owners.

"Well, it is really late, and you need to get to bed soon if you are going to meet Old Deuteronomy at dawn tomorrow."

Rumple let out a huge yawn and stretched.

"Follow me to your bed." Rumple said as she walked to the large hole in the back of the den.

Miyela nodded and slowly followed.

**Trust me; I know this chapter kinda sucks! I'm sorry!:( But the next chapter has enough plot moving action for two chapters! So that's where the interesting storyline went! Check out the next chapter! It will make up for this one!**


	9. mungo, you're the best

**Ok, here you go! I promise you, this will make up for the last chapter! Just getting the some of the details in here was very difficult for me, so I hope you enjoy the work I put into the last three chapters! This is how long it took for the last three chapters. Just Ch 6- 30minutes, just Ch 7- 45 minutes, just Ch 8- 50 minutes. There you go. Hope you enjoy the work I put into this! Please review!**

Miyela suddenly stopped, let out a low moan, and slowly started to fall backwards.

Mungo, hearing her cry, quickly turned around and caught her before she hit the ground.

Rumple, hearing the noise, turned to investigate. Seeing Miyela, she let out a loud gasp.

"Everlasting Cat! What happened?" She hollered, quickly making her way over to Miyela.

"I don't know!" Mungo hollered back.

Suddenly, Munkustrap poked his head into the den.

"What is with all the yelling? Any louder and you two will wake up the entire junkyard!" He said, trying to keep his voice low.

He looked like he was ready to give them a huge speech about how loud they were when, seeing Mungo hunched over Miyela, quickly ran over to him.

"What's wrong with Miyela?" he asked, face calm and serious, while his voice was anything but calm.

"No clue. One minute she's fine, the next, she is fainting and falling over." Mungo told him. "Hey, Munk, help me pick her up."

Munkustrap nodded.

Mungo slowly lifted her up and, with Munkustrap's help, he carefully placed Miyela's body on the bed. He looked over her still body quietly for a moment before turning back to Munkustrap.

"Munk, quickly run and get Jenny. She'll know what to do." He ordered.

Munkustrap nodded and quickly made his way out of the den.

Rumple quickly stood up. "Maybe I should go with him." She said, turning to look at Mungo.

He nodded, watching her slowly make her way to door.

When she was in the doorway, Mungo's voice made her stop.

"Rumple?" He whispered.

She turned to look at him. "Yes?" she whispered back.

"It's ok. Miyela…" he only managed to get that far before she suddenly broke down crying in the doorway, her tears running down the door frame, which she was using to prop herself up.

He quickly made his way over to her, and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her body put up no resistance, but instead actually bring him closer with the overpowering scent of her fur. She smelled like the soil around the junkyard, but with a hint of something sweeter underneath. He slowly rocked her back and forth, listening to the steady sound of her breathing.

When she had calmed down enough, he softly hummed in her ear, carefully picking her up like a small kit and bringing her over to the bed.

He looked deep into her eyes. Even full of tears, they were still the most beautiful things he had ever seen. "It's ok. Miyela will be fine."

She nodded, and then slowly leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mungo. You're the best." She whispered, before falling fast asleep in his arms.

**who will see them first? you tell me! go to my profile and take the poll!**


	10. an unwanted intrution

**Hello all! Here is the next chapter! Chapter 10! Hard to believe I have already made it this far! A huge thank you goes out to FantabulousMe for giving me the brilliant idea of Tugger coming in first! I know I did kinda bad with his character. This is the first time I have put him in here, kinda, so I didn't really know how to show his personality well. Hopefully I didn't ruin it too bad! Please review!**

Mungo continued to hold Rumple as she slept, listening to her deep, even breathing. He slowly let go of everything around him, the only thing remaining in his mind was Rumple and her safety. He buried his face in her fur, slowly breathing in her scent.

He jumped slightly when a familiar voice broke through the silence.

"What do we have here?" it said quizzically.

"Get out of here, Tugger." Mungo said, his eyes never leaving Rumple's calm face.

Tugger walked towards him, a strange look in his eyes. "Mungo, I didn't think you had it in you. Having a queen in here when you have to take care of Miyela." Tugger remarked smartly.

"So, who is this queen?" he asked, suddenly jerking Rumple out of Mungo's grasp.

"RUMPLE!" Tugger hollered. "What is going on here? Oh, let me guess. No Mate Mungo decided to take advantage of his sister and…" but that was as far as he got. Mungo had raced over and grabbed Rumple, carefully placing her on the bed beside Miyela.

Then he went up and smacked Tugger.

Tugger stumbled back in surprise, gingerly rubbing his cheek.

He gave Mungo a venomous look, and was ready to jump on him when Munkustrap ran into the den, closely followed by Jenny. Munkustrap quickly took in the scene before him.

He turned to Tugger. "Tugger, leave. Now." He ordered, his face empty of any emotion. Tugger gave Mungo one last angry glare before being pushed out of the den by Munkustrap.

"Mungo?" Jenny whispered, slowly making her way into the den, giving him a tired smile. He smiled back.

"Are you ok? What happened?" she asked, her voice filled with worry. He slowly walked over and picked up Rumple.

"I'm fine. It's Miyela you should be worried about." He answered.

Jenny turned to look at the kit lying on the bed. "How's Miyela? Oh, I hope its not…" she suddenly stropped when she caught sight of Rumple lying in Mungo's arms.

"Oh no, don't tell me Rumple has it too!" she screamed, quickly running towards Rumple, carefully looking over what few parts of her body were not buried into Mungo's fur.

"Mungo, dear, it's hard to look over her and see what is wrong if I can't see any part of her. Could you please get off her?" Jenny said, unable to hold it in.

He nodded and carefully untangled himself from Rumple's embrace, savoring every second. Then, the only part of her he was holding to was her arms. He held them for a few seconds, before Jenny cleared her throat loudly, jolting him from his thoughts. He slowly let her hands slip from his grasp.

When the two of them were no longer in each others arms, Jenny quickly looked over Rumple. Mungo stood beside Jenny, watching her every move, suddenly impatient. _Why is this taking so long? It didn't take this long to fix Miyela._ He thought grumpily.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Mungo, Jenny slowly stepped away from Rumple, her face lit up with relief.

"Well?" Mungo asked her cautiously.

"She's fine. She just needed to get some well needed rest. After a day like that, I can't blame her." Jenny explained happily.

Mungo let out a huge sigh. "That's good. But what about Miyela?" he asked, before hearing a loud moan coming from the bed.

Jenny gasped. "Oh no! I forgot about Miyela!"

Miyela was gasping for air, screaming for Rumple, for Mungo and calling for help.

Jenny quickly ran to her, trying to calm her down. Miyela continued to scream in pain.

Jenny bit her lip, turning to Mungo. "Quickly, go fetch Jelly. I don't think I can handle this alone." She ordered.

Mungo nodded, and quickly ran out of the den.

He started to run, when he suddenly ran into Misto. The two collided and were knocked backwards. "What are you doing?" Misto asked slowly trying to stand up.

Mungo looked him in the eyes. "It's Miyela. I guess she is more badly hurt than we thought. Can you get Old Deuteronomy to come see her? Now?" Mungo asked quickly. Misto nodded. "Sure, let me guess. Jenny told you to go get Jelly? Don't bother going to her den. The kittens wouldn't go back to sleep after Miyela showed up, so Jelly took them to center of the junkyard to play." Misto informed him quickly.

Giving each other swift nods, they went their separate ways; Mungo towards the center of the junkyard, Misto to the edge of the junkyard, where Old Deuteronomy lived.

**Well? How did I do? I have a couple of ideas for the next couple of chapters, so I might update the next 2-3 chapters very soon. But I am totally open to any ideas for this story. If you have any requests, don't hesitate to ask! I put a very loose hold on this story, so I can tinker with some of the details along the way.:)**


	11. Etcetera and the kits

Mungo started to run as he got closer and closer to his destination.

Finally, he reached the center of the junkyard, where a small group of kittens were racing each other around the mounds of garbage.

He quickly looked around and, seeing Jelly, raced over to her. She was so focused on the kittens that she didn't realize Mungo was standing next to her until he started to breathe heavily.

She turned to him surprised. "Mungo? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"M… Mi…Miyela…She's hurt. Jenny told me she needed your help." He gasped, still winded from running across the junkyard.

Jelly gave him an exasperated sigh. "Poor dear. I would love to help, but I have to watch the kits. They will not go back to sleep, and I doubt they want to sit around and wait for me while I help Miyela." She sighed, her voice full of worry.

Mungo bit his lip. "How about I take care of the kits while you help Miyela?" Mungo replied.

Jelly stared at him. "You? Since when do you help take care of kittens?" she asked, suspicion clear in her voice.

Mungo turned to look her in the eyes, and she jumped back when she saw the sudden determination in his eyes.

"Since me and Rumple found Miyela." He said, surprised at the amount of power in his voice. He turned to look at the kits, running and chasing each other.

Jemima looked up at him, her eyes boring into him. He turned away quickly.

"She is only a kit, Jelly. If Rumple wakes up, and finds out we couldn't save her, I don't know what she'll do." He whispered, slowly turning to look at Jelly. "She loves this kit, Jelly. And so do I. If there is anything I can do to help her, I will do it. Even if it means watching over a bunch of kittens." He finished proudly.

Jelly's eyes were filled with tears. "That was beautiful, Mungo. I will do everything I can to help." She said quietly, slowly standing up.

"Electra, Pouncival, Jemima, Etcetera, Tumblebrutus, Victoria. Will all of you get over here?" Jelly asked impatiently. Jemima and Victoria slowly made their way over to Jelly, closely followed by Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. Etcetera and Electra continued to chase each other around until Jelly went over to them and pulled them over to the rest of the group by their tails.

"I have to go help someone. While I'm gone, Mungo is in charge. Do what he says and be good." She said, never taking her eyes away from Etcetera.

"Yes Jelly." The kittens said in unison.

Jelly nodded, and quickly ran towards Mungo's den.

As soon as she was far enough away, the kittens turned to look at Mungo.

"So, what did you do this time?" Etcetera asked, an evil grin on her face.

"That's no way to treat someone, Etcetera." Victoria remarked as she slowly sat down, a bored look on her face.

Etcetera gave her an angry glare. "You aren't a little curious as to why Jelly had to leave in such a hurry?" Etcetera replied angrily, looking at each of the kittens in turn. Pounce and Tumble looked from Etcetera to each other.

"Yea, I guess we are a little curious." Pounce admitted.

"Well, the only person around here who knows is Mungo." Etcetera retorted, a mischievous grin on her face. All of the kittens turned to look at Mungo. He backed away, noticing they were closing in on him, all of them with wicked grins on their faces.

Suddenly a quiet voice piped up. "Why don't we just follow Jelly?" all the kittens turned in surprise to look at little Jemima, who had been watching the scene quietly unfold before her. "Then we can figure out where she is going, and why." She finished softly.

Etcetera looked from Mungo to Jemima, carefully thinking the idea over. Suddenly she jumped unto the large rocking chair that was high above the junkyard, and turned to look at the assembled kits. "Ok, all those in favor of following Jelly, raise your tail." She announced loudly.

Etcetera, being the quickest, raised her tail first. Pounce and Tumble followed her example. Jemima quickly raised hers as well. Electra followed suit. Victoria looked around at the kits who were now staring at her, waiting for her to raise her tail. She let out a loud sigh, and slowly raised her tail as well.

They slowly turned back to look at Etcetera. "Ok, now that we're all in agreement…" she announced proudly, quickly jumping off the chair.

She quickly turned to look at Mungo. "Ok, Mungo. Where did Jelly go?" she asked calmly, her eyes boring into him.

Mungo turned away. "Jelly told me not to tell you. She is helping someone, and she doesn't want you to get in the way." He said firmly.

The sweet look melted off Etcetera, being replaced by an angry sneer. "Tell us NOW!" she screamed.

Mungo covered his ears. _What do I do? I can't tell these kits were Jelly went; they will only get in the way. I need someone to take care of these kits while Jelly is gone. But who?_ He thought, his mind trying to think through Etcetera's screams.

Suddenly, he came up with a plan. He turned to the screaming kit. "Hey, Etcetera. Want to go meet someone?" he asked carefully.

She stopped screaming and gave him a curious look. "Meet someone? Who are we going to meet?" she asked suspiciously.

Mungo gave her a cocky grin. "Tugger. How does that sound?" he asked quickly.

All the kittens turned to look at him, their eyes wide.

He looked deep into Etcetera's eyes. "If I take you to Tugger, will you hang with him and not ask about Jelly?" he asked carefully.

Etcetera nodded.

"Good." Mungo replied, slowly standing up. "Let's go see Tugger!" he yelled, gaining several loud squeals from the kittens. He slowly led them towards Tugger's den.

**Sorry the chapter is so long! I got started on this, and I didn't want to split it into separate chapters. I know. It doesn't seem like something Mungo would do. Ever. But Mungo is a cat of many surprises. You will see that later. I think. But seriously. Taking care of kittens! Didn't see that coming! Wow. May be a while before the next update. I'm still working out where to go from here. But I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	12. wake up, Miyela

Mungo quickened his pace, knowing the kits were right behind him.

Reaching Tugger's den, he stopped and turned to face the kits. "Ok, now don't give Tugger any trouble, and don't tell him I was here." He said quickly, giving each of them a serious look.

All of them nodded.

He nodded back, quickly covered his ears and stepped out of the way and let them into Tugger's den.

Etcetera screamed, and ran into the den followed by the rest of the kits.

Mungo stood there for a moment, waiting.

Then came Tugger's voice. "What the…? What are you all doing here? No don't come any closer! Stay back! NO!" Tugger screamed, making Mungo smile devilishly.

"And that, Tugger, is why you don't mess with Mungojerrie." He whispered quietly as he slowly walked away, unable to hold back a grin.

_Now, to get back to Miyela. _He thought, quickly making his way back to his den.

After running across the junkyard, Mungo finally reached his den. He ran in quickly, making Munkustrap turn around surprised.

"Mungo? What are you doing here? Jelly said she left you in charge of the kits!" he said loudly. "She said…oh no." he gasped in sudden realization. "You didn't!"

"I did." Mungo replied calmly, a devilish grin slowly creeping across his face.

"Mungo! Why in the Heaviside would you do such a thing?" Munkustrap hollered, unable to hold back his frustration.

Mungo rolled his eyes at him. "Chill, Munkustrap. Technically, _I _didn't do anything. If anything happens to Tugger, it was the kittens that did it to him, not me. So you can't punish me for something I didn't do. And…"

"Etcetera threatened you, didn't she?" Munkustrap interrupted.

Mungo looked at the ground. "Maybe. That kit is crazy! Barely two minutes with those kittens, and Etcetera is ready to throw me off the highest pile of garbage in the junkyard!" He screamed.

Munkustrap shook his head. "I swear, if I had a can of cat food for every cat who has complained about her, I would be as fat as Bustopher Jones!" he cried, exasperated.

Mungo cleared his throat. "So, how's Miyela?" he asked warily.

Munkustrap looked up. "What? Oh, right. Jenny and Jelly said she's fine. She was just exhausted from everything that happened today." He smiled. "She'll be fine. Just give her another couple of hours of sleep, and she'll be ready to give Etcetera a run for her cat nip." He chuckled quietly.

Mungo looked up at him. "What about her screaming? When I left to get Jelly, Miyela was screaming so loud you could hear it half way across the junkyard! What did they say about that?" he asked quickly.

Munkustrap became silent. "Oh. They said she could be having nightmares about what happened to her. Or that it could just be the shock of being in a completely new place, not knowing anyone, and having no friends or family to comfort her." He whispered quietly.

Mungo stared at him wide eyed, and turned to look at the sleeping kit as she suddenly started to scream. "No! Stay away! Please! Let me go! Let me go!" she continued to scream.

Munkustrap looked around, horrified. "I'll go get Jenny! She'll know what to…" he hollered, starting to make his way out of the den before being stopped by Mungo, who shook his head.

"No." he said quietly.

Munkustrap stared at him. "No? What do you mean NO? Jenny said…" he started to scream, before being silenced by Mungo.

"No worries. I got this." He replied as he walked up to her quietly. He looked at her for a few seconds before leaning over and carefully picking her up and placing her in his lap. He started to shake her slightly. "Miyela. Miyela. Come on. Wake up, Miyela!" he whispered quietly in her ear.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open. "What…" she said groggily, still half asleep.

She suddenly looked into Mungo's fatherly gaze and broke down crying in his arms.

He held the shaking kit and let her cry in his arms.

He turned to Munkustrap. "Hey, how's Rumple?" he whispered. "Fine. She woke up a little while ago. Why?" Munkustrap replied carefully.

Mungo looked down at Miyela. "She might want to help comfort Miyela. Go get her. Then can you please leave? We want some alone time with Miyela." He said quietly.

Munkustrap nodded, and quickly made his way over to the back of the den. He looked around and raced over to Rumple. "Rumple! Come quick!" he said quietly.

She looked at him. "What is it?" she asked, annoyed.

Munkustrap looked her in the eyes.

"It's Miyela. She's awake. Mungo came back, and he wants you to help calm her down." He said quickly.

Her eyes widened. "Well why didn't you just say so!" she screamed, standing up quickly.

She raced to Miyela.

"Everlasting Cat! What happened!" she screamed, running over to Mungo and Miyela.

"I don't really know, she was screaming in her sleep so I woke her up, then she started crying. Please help me calm her down." Mungo said loudly.

Rumple quickly took Miyela from him and started to rock her back and forth slowly, softly humming in her ear.

Slowly, Miyela stopped crying and looked up at Rumple, her face streaked with tears.

"Are you done?" Rumple whispered.

Miyela wiped a paw across her face to wipe away the tears. "I'm done." She replied slowly.

Rumple smiled. "Good. Now, what happened that made you so scared that you cried?" she asked quietly.

Miyela looked from Rumple's concerned, loving stare to Mungo's fatherly expression. "You have to promise not to tell anyone." She yelled, looking from Mungo to Rumple.

"Can we tell Old Deuteronomy?" Rumple asked quietly.

"No. After I meet him, if I think he can keep a secret, I will tell him." Miyela replied.

Rumple nodded. "Ok. Now, tell us. What happened to you?" she asked carefully.

Miyela let out a sigh. Then she began. "Well, I guess it all started about a week ago, when Tumeric came into our den while my family was away…"

**Yes. The day has finally come. Miyela finally woke up and talked! But I'm sure you want to find out what happened to poor Miyela. She is about to tell Mungo and Rumple everything about her life and what happened to her. But she won't tell you! No, I think I will skip over their conversation, for now, and tell you when she tells Old Deuteronomy. Which is later in the story. But don't worry. It will be worth the wait. Trust me, I put a lot into her back story. So you better appreciate it!**

**Please, Please, Please review! Here is a simple equation.**

**More reviews=happy me!**

**happy me=more updates!**

**more updates=happy you!:)**


	13. I promise

**Here is the next chapter! Finally! Dang, this one took forever to write! But it's done, so now I can finally have a base for the beginning of Miyela's back story! The lullaby Rumple sings to Miyela is Brahms' Lullaby. I listened to it once, and instantly loved it.** **I hope you do too! Enjoy!**

"…And the last thing I remember is running into something and blacking out. I woke up like you found me. I stumbled around for hours before you two found me. I blacked out again and woke up in the junkyard." Miyela finished quietly.

Rumple shook her head, turning to look at Mungo. "Oh, when I get my claws on that rat Macavity…" she whispered venomously, unable to control her anger.

Hearing this, Mungo quickly put his arms around her. "I know. I feel the same way. But for right now, we need to worry about Miyela, not Macavity." He whispered softly.

Rumple slowly turned to look at Miyela, who was calmly watching the scene before her, her bright blue eyes lit with curiosity.

Mungo quickly let go of Rumple, letting her go over to Miyela.

She quickly knelt beside her and smiled. "Ok, Miyela now its time for you to go to bed. Big day tomorrow. You don't want to be sleepy when you go to meet Old Deuteronomy, do ya?" she giggled, slowly standing up. "Come on. Lets get you into bed." She said, slowly making her way across the den.

Miyela smiled and quickly followed.

With Rumple's help, she carefully slipped into the bed.

Rumple leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Miyela. Sweet dreams." She whispered.

She started to walk away, when Miyela's voice made her stop. "Rumple, wait!" she yelled.

Rumple turned around, surprised. She quickly walked over to Miyela.

"What is it, Miyela?" she asked.

Miyela looked up at her. "Will you be here when I wake up tomorrow?" she asked softly.

Rumple smiled at her. "Of course I will." She whispered.

Miyela turned to look at Mungo. "Mungo too?" she asked softly.

Rumple nodded. "Yes, Mungo too." She whispered.

She slowly stood up. "Now go to bed. Don't worry. Me and Mungo will be here all night, in case you get scared." She whispered.

"No, I can't! If I go to sleep, then I'll have bad dreams! I don't want to have bad dreams! They scare me!" Miyela suddenly cried out, breaking down into Rumples arms.

Rumple put her arms around Miyela, slowly rocking her back and forth to comfort her. "Shhhh. Its ok, Miyela. You're fine. Me and Mungo will protect you." she whispered softly.

Miyela looked up at her. "You promise?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Rumple looked deep into her bright blue eyes and smiled.

"I promise." She whispered, and then started to sing one of her favorite lullabies.

_Lullaby and good night  
In the sky stars are bri__ght  
May the moons silvery beams  
Bring you sweet dreams_

_Close your eyes now and rest_  
_May these hours be blessed_  
_Till the sky's bright with dawn_  
_When you wake with a yawn_

_Lullaby and good night_  
_You are mothers delight_  
_Ill protect you from harm_  
_And you'll wake in my arms_

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes_  
_For I'm right beside you_  
_Guardian angels are near_  
_So sleep without fear_

_Lullaby and good night_  
_With roses bedight_  
_Lilies o'er head_  
_Lay thee down in thy bed_

_Lullaby and good night_  
_You are mothers delight_  
_Ill protect you from harm_  
_And you'll wake in my arms_

_Lullaby and sleep tight_  
_My darlings sleeping_  
_On sheets white as cream_  
_With a head full of dreams_

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes_  
_I'm right beside you_  
_Lay thee down now and rest_  
_May your slumber be blessed_

_Go to sleep, little one_  
_Think of puppies and kittens_  
_Go to sleep, little one_  
_Think of butterflies in spring_

_Go to sleep, little one_  
_Think of sunny bright mornings_  
_Hush darling one_  
_Sleep through the night_  
_Sleep through the night_  
_Sleep through the night_

She slowly placed Miyela on the bed.

She smiled down at her.

Mungo walked up behind her and gently embraced her.

She turned to look at him, and smiled. She quickly turned back to Miyela.

He stared at her, surprised. "What, no comments from Rumpleteazer, the junkyard's queen of sarcasm?" he joked.

She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry, Mungo. Its just that Miyela's story…" she whispered, before breaking down into his arms crying.

Mungo rocked her back and forth slowly, humming softly into her ear.

"It's ok. I know." He whispered to her as she cried. "Miyela had some bad things happen to her. But so did we when we came to the junkyard. Remember?" Rumple looked up at him and nodded. Mungo smiled and held her tighter, looking deep into her deep brown eyes. "But after living in the junkyard for barely a week, the tribe learned to accept us. The same thing will happen to Miyela. I just know it."

The two of them fell onto the bed beside Miyela, and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

**The next chapter will be even harder to write than this one was. Miyela's back story. What exactly happened to her? Find out in the next chapter!**


	14. Mungo and Rumple

**Hello again! I apologize! My stupid computer only saved half of Miyela's amazing back story, so I now have to think super hard, and try to remember it! But as soon as I remember it, I will put it down, and finally finish the back story! Yay! But until then, enjoy!:) ****BTW This story has gotten 312 hits as of July 10, 2010. But only 8 reviews! And all those reviews were by one person! Please review! Miyela is begging you! Please review!**

The bright sunlight shone into the den.

Mungo's voice awakened Rumple from her dreams.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" he whispered.

She looked around groggily.

"What…" she groaned, trying to remember as she slowly got out of bed.

She looked at the other side of the bed where Miyela was still fast asleep.

Suddenly, the events of the night before washed over her.

She jumped out of bed quickly, running over to Mungo. "So. How late did I sleep in this time?" she asked.

He stared at her. "Well, I think when Jenny came in here to check on Miyela, it was about noon. So, you sleep in pretty late." He replied.

She gasped, and Mungo couldn't help but smile. "No worries, though. Misto told Old Deuteronomy about what happened to Miyela last night, so he said she could come in as soon as she felt up to it." He told informed her quickly.

She let out a huge sigh of relief and started to lie down on the bed once more.

Mungo saw her and raced over to her. "Oh no you don't! Just because you don't have to be up doesn't mean you can go back to sleep! I think you've had enough of that!" he hollered, and before he realized how loud he was being, a soft voice jolted his attention away from Rumple.

"Hey! Can you please keep it down? I'm trying to sleep!" Miyela groaned.

Mungo stared at her, and slowly smiled. "Well, glad to see you awake! And don't even think about going back to sleep!" he remarked, as she slowly started to fall back onto the bed.

She groaned and slowly started to sit up. "Why can't I go back to sleep? I'm tired!" she wined.

Mungo looked up at her. "Do you want to see a new dance me and Rumple are working on?" he whispered.

Her eyes got wide, and she jumped out of bed. "Yes! When?" she screamed, unable to hold in her excitement.\\

Mungo smiled. "As soon as you get Rumple out of bed." He replied happily.

Rumple jolted out of bed. "I'm up!" she yelled.

Mungo laughed. "Ok, let's go show Miyela our dance before you fall asleep again, Rumple!" he exclaimed happily, quickly making his way out of the den.

Rumple and Miyela followed him deep into the junkyard.

They stopped at a small clearing. "Ok, Rumple. Let's do this." Mungo whispered.

Rumple nodded.

They quickly made their way over to their positions.

Miyela watched them with mild curiosity as the two cats quickly walked towards each other.

Meeting in the middle, they started to tiptoe across the clearing until they ran into each other by accident.

Mungo shook his head and started to sing.

"Mungojerrie."

Rumple smiled at him. "And Rumpleteazer." She followed.

"We're a notorious, couple of cats." They sang in unison.

"As nock about clowns, quick change comedians, tight rope walkers and acrobats." Rumple sang quietly, keeping her eyes glued on Mungo as she did a cartwheel and he tumbled forward.

"We have an extensive reputation" Mungo started to sing. "we make our home in Victoria Grove. This is merely our center of operation." Miyela giggled slightly as Rumple pretended to type on a typewriter as Mungo sang.

Rumple slowly stepped away from Mungo. And as they sang "For we are incurably, given to rove!" Rumple leaned over, and Miyela gasped as Mungo ran and jumped over her.

Rumple quickly stood up and started to walk towards Mungo again. "When the family assembles for Sunday dinner" they sang together.

"Their minds made up that they won't get thinner." Rumple sang, making Miyela laugh.

"On Argentine joint" Mungo sang, pretending to grab something.

"Potatoes and greens" Rumple sang as she slowly went down.

"Then the cook would appear from behind the scenes." She sang, and she and Mungo made a window with their legs and slowly started to turn.

"And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow for the joint has gone from the oven like that!" Mungo sang, and he and Rumple put their legs down.

Rumple smiled. They turned to look at each other. "Then the family will say it's that horrible cat!" they sang together.

Mungo slowly stood up. "Was it Mungojerrie?" he sang.

Rumple stood up as well. "Or Rumpleteazer?" she sang.

They looked at each other. "And most of the time they leave it at that!" they sang in unison.

They started to kick their legs up. "Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have a wonderful way, of working together! And some of the time you would say it was luck. And some of the time you would say it was weather!" they linked arms, and Mungo spun Rumple around, and then shrugged his shoulders.

They started to make swimming movements with their arms. "We go through the house like a hurricane" Mungo picked Rumple up and wheeled her around.

He started to sing the next line alone, then Rumple started to sing with him "And no somber person could take his oath!" Mungo stepped away.

"Was it Mungojerrie?" he sang to her.

"Or Rumpleteazer?" she sang back.

"Or could you have sworn that it might have been both?" they sang together, then bowed to each other.

"And when you hear a dining room smash! Or up from the pantry, there comes a loud crash!" they sang.

"or down from the library came a loud ping" they sang together, smiling at one another.

"From a vase which was commonly said to be Ming…" They looked at each other, surprised.

They slowly walked around the clearing, meet in the middle, quickly held hands, took a deep breath and continued. "Then the family will say now which was which cat?" they sang, careful to keep their voices low.

They looked at one another. Mungo grasped Rumple's hand and put her behind him and out of sight before looking around. "It was…Mungojerrie!" he sang, smiling smugly before being pushed out of the way by Rumple, who glared at him.

"AND! Rumpleteazer!" she sang loudly.

They cartwheeled over to the edge of the clearing. Mungo nodded at Rumple, and she cartwheeled over to him. He grabbed her, and together they cartwheeled across the clearing.

At the other side, Mungo let go and they linked arms. "And there's nothing at all to be done about that!" they sang together, and Rumple jumped on Mungo with her arms stretched out. He held her tightly, careful not to mess up their final pose.

After a few seconds, he carefully put her down.

They walked over to Miyela, who was grinning ear to ear.

"So…" Rumple began. "What did you think?" she asked.

"That was amazing! It must have taken you forever to get that dance right!" she laughed.

Mungo and Rumple looked at each other. "It did. In fact, we were planning to show the whole junkyard the dance last night. But after we found you, it kinda slipped our minds." He confessed, nervously.

Miyela smiled. "Well, it's awesome. So when you do show everyone, they will be so impressed!" she assured him.

She turned to look at Rumple. "How much longer until I have to go see Old Deuteronomy?" she asked.

"Whenever you feel like it. Do you want to go now?" Rumple told her.

Miyela looked at the two of them. "I think I do. Your dance got me in just the right mood." She replied.

Rumple nodded. "Ok then. Lets go see Old Deuteronomy." She said quietly, and quickly led the way.

**Well? I know. It was horrible. But it was the best I could do on short notice! I promise you, I will figure out what happened to Miyela's back story. but right now, it is lost. But I will find it! Eventually. I hope. the song is Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. the version I based the dance after is the video version. if you can't see it, here is a video of it. .com/watch?v=UthNI8QosMY&feature=related**

**BTW I will probably not update for the next three weeks or so. I have to go to camp. But with no laptop! Oh, the horror! But it will be fun. If I don't die from lack of internet! I'm kidding. But it will be hard for me, I can promise you that. Wish me luck! See ya!:)**


	15. the plan

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been at summer camp for three weeks. But no worries! I haven't forgotten about you, my loyal and patient readers! During the first week, I spent about an hour and 30 minutes writing. During the second, I spent about an hour writing. During the third, I spent about an hour and 30 minutes writing. So I was not on holiday! I wrote quite a bit while I was away. So be thankful!**

**Ok, now that that's out of the way, I need to tell you something. I'm going to try something different. I'm going to change the setting a bit. It will switch from the junkyard to Macavity's lair quite a bit for the next couple of chapters. This is a new thing for me so I'm sorry if it's kinda bad. Just be prepared. Please review! Enjoy!:) **

**BTW Someone told me that they didn't know what Miyela looked like. So here is a basic description of what Miyela looks like. make the image in your mind and remember it.**

**Miyela is about the same age as Victoria, maybe a little younger. She looks a lot like Jemima, except she has gold and scarlet fur colors. Has large, bright blue eyes. Her makeup is much like Jemima's, but she has 14 short brown stripes that circle her face, much like Munkustrap. She also has a small group of scarlet stripes around her mouth, much like Jemima.**

**The Junkyard**

Mungo and Rumple continued to lead Miyela towards Old Deuteronomy's den when they ran into Munkustrap.

"Hey. Are you going to see Old Deuteronomy?" he asked quickly.

"Yes." Rumple replied.

"Well you are going to have to wait till tomorrow. Right now, Old Deuteronomy is resting." Munkustrap informed them quickly.

"Ok. I think we can wait till tomorrow." Rumple replied happily. She quickly turned around and started to lead them back to the center of the junkyard.

**Macavity's lair**

The room was dimly lit. A few dirty, flickering bulbs were casting strange shadows on the walls of the abandoned warehouse. In the center of the room stood and impressive looking chair.

Suddenly, a large ginger cat sits up in the chair.

Macavity looked around angrily. "Coristo! Rilain! Tumeric! Come here! Now!" he growled.

The three cats timidly walk up to him.

"We have a problem." He began, slowly standing up and pacing in front of them. "It appears that Miyela survived the pack of pollicles. And apparently, two of those blasted Jellicles brought her to the junkyard to heal." He continued angrily.

"Who is taking care of her?" Coristo asked eagerly.

Macavity turned to look at him. "I believe Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer found Miyela and are now her caretakers." He replied quickly. "We have to get her away from the Jellicles before she tells everyone what happened to her."

Tumeric looked up quickly. "We don't have to kidnap Miyela." He said quietly.

Macavity turned to look at him, surprised.

"What do you mean, Tumeric?" he asked.

Tumeric stepped forward.

"Well, think about it. If we kidnap Miyela, the Jellicles will most likely come and take her back, like they did with Demeter." He explained quickly.

Macavity nodded.

"True. But we can't just let her go. We have to do something to get her back and dispose of her properly." He replied calmly.

Tumeric smiled.

"I didn't say we were going to do nothing. I have a plan." He whispered.

Macavity slowly sat down. "Let's hear it." he replied quickly.

Tumeric nodded. "Well, if we take one Jellicle, the others will come and save that one Jellicle." he said quickly. "If we want Miyela, we have to give the Jellicles a reason to give her over to us."

Macavity nodded.

Tumeric continued. "So if Mungo and Rumple are Miyela's caretakers, then they must have a close bond with her. So if we kidnap Rumple, then Mungo will feel like he has to save her by himself. But when he does, we capture him as well. Then we send a message to the Jellicles saying we have Mungo and Rumple, and say we will trade Mungo for Miyela and Rumple for Demeter. We give them two days to hand over Miyela and four days to hand over Demeter. If they don't hand over Miyela, we kill Mungo. If they don't hand over Demeter, we kill Rumple." He explained quickly.

As he finished, all eyes turned to Macavity, who was quietly thinking it over. He slowly nodded.

"Yes. I like it. Good thinking Tumeric. But when do we do it?" he asked, slowly standing up.

"I believe a storm is coming late tonight. That would be an excellent time to attack." Tumeric replied quickly.

Macavity turned to look at him.

"Perfect." He whispered.

"Get to work!" he yelled, sending them scattering.

Macavity slowly sat back down, grinning viciously. "Rumple is about to have the experience of a lifetime." He whispered softly, the grin never leaving his face.

**DUN, DUN, DUN! How's that for a dramatic ending? How did I do? If I did badly, just tell me. Just make sure your comments are compliments, ideas, questions, suggestions, or creative criticism. Thanks!**


	16. the vision

**I thought the story needed more Cori and Tanto, and I thought this would be a good twist to the story. It will make sense later. BTW** **in case you're confused, the setting is in the junkyard. Please review! Enjoy!**

As they came to the center of the junkyard, Coricopat and Tantomile walked over to them, their eyes misty and out of focus.

"Tonight." Cori stated blankly.

"The storm will cover his tracks." Tanto continued.

"Demeter's screams cutting through the night." Cori continued.

They paused before continuing. "Macavity!" they whispered in unison.

They closed their eyes and when they opened them, they were clear and focused once more.

"That's not good." Munkustrap whispered, slowly turning to Rumple. "Can you and Mungo keep an eye on Demeter, just to be safe?" he asked quickly.

Rumple nodded.

"Sure. Then we can introduce her to Miyela." She replied happily.

"Great. I'll go get Demeter and bring her to your den." Munkustrap said as he made his way to Demeter's den.

Rumple started to walk back to her and Mungo's den. Mungo and Miyela followed.

"What just happened?" Miyela asked as they reached the den.

Rumple turned to look at her. "Cori and Tanto just had a vision of the future. That's why we call them the psychic twins." She replied softly.

Miyela's eyes widened in surprise.

"Most of their visions tell us when Macavity is going to attack. That's why Demeter is staying with us for tonight. When Cori and Tanto say Macavity is going to attack at night, Munkustrap brings Demeter to our den for that night." Rumple explained quickly, pushing Miyela inside the den.

Miyela quickly sat down, her eyes wide and fearful.

Mungo smiled down at Miyela. He quickly walked over and sat down beside her.

"He won't come here…will he?" she whispered. Mungo put his arm around her and pulled her close, letting her snuggle into his warm fur. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Don't worry, Miyela. Almost all of Cori and Tanto's visions turn out differently than they appear. Demeter will be fine. She'll probably have a nightmare about Macavity attacking and wake up saying 'Macavity!'" Mungo assured the scared kit.

She looked up at him. "So you and Rumple help protect Demeter from Macavity? That is so cool." She sighed as she leaned against him.

**AWWW! adorable father/daughter moment! I hope you all liked it. it gets better! and remember. Please Review! Meow!**


	17. Demeter

**Hey! I thought it would be easier for Miyela to tell Demeter what happened to her before I start some drama I have planed for the next couple of chapters. I promise you will want to know the parts Macavity's minions play in Miyela's back story before the drama starts because I will refer to them a lot. Please review! Enjoy!:)**

As Rumple sat down, Munkustrap came into the den followed by Bombalurina and Demeter.

Miyela stared at the two queens. She looked from Bomba, who had a protective arm around Demeter, to Demeter, who was looking around franticly as if she expected something to jump out and grab her. Bomba was trying to calm Demeter down without much success.

Munkustrap walked over to his timid mate and gently embraced her. She looked up, surprised, and smiled when she saw him. Bomba smiled as she watched them.

Miyela looked up at Bomba, her eyes full of curiosity as she gently touched the scarlet queen.

Bomba looked down and smiled. "Hey there. You must be Miyela. How are you feeling?" she asked, kneeling down to look Miyela in the eyes.

Miyela held her gaze, carefully not to show any emotion to this strange scarlet queen. "Fine. Who are you?" she asked carefully.

"I'm Bombalurina, but you can call me Bomba." Bomba replied softly.

She looked over at Munkustrap and Demeter, who were staring at each other adoringly. "You've probably already met Munkustrap, right?" she asked.

Miyela nodded. "Cool. The queen next to him is Demeter. Me and her are sisters." Bomba continued.

She slowly stood up. "Ok, Munk, we need to leave." She yelled loudly.

He continued to stare at Demeter.

Bomba frowned. "Hey Tugger. What are you doing here?" she asked loudly.

Munkustrap looked up quickly. "Tugger, how many times have I told you not to…" he stopped, turning to look at Bomba, who had started to giggle quietly.

"Bomba…" he began, making everyone burst out laughing. Even Demeter couldn't help but giggle at her embarrassed mate.

"Ok, Bomba, you got me. Now can we leave?" he asked, trying to keep a straight face.

Bomba nodded. "Yes, we have to get going soon if we plan to tell everyone about the storm tonight." She replied, racing out of the den.

Munkustrap shook his head and followed.

As soon as they left, Demeter turned to look at Miyela. "Hey. So you're Miyela. Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked quickly. "In private?" she added.

Miyela turned to look at Rumple. She nodded.

Rumple led them to a small area in the back of the den. Demeter and Miyela sat down quickly. Rumple smiled nervously and slowly walked away.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Demeter turned and looked Miyela in the eye.

"It was Macavity that attacked you." she stated quickly.

Miyela stared at her, surprised. "Don't bother denying it. I can tell a Macavity victim a mile away." Demeter continued softly, her gentle, brown eyes boring into Miyela.

Miyela looked around quickly, and then leaned in close to Demeter. "How did you know?" she whispered.

Demeter turned away quickly and sighed. "Let's just say I knew Macavity before he was bad. Back when he was just another Jellicle who knew how to get whatever he wanted, no matter what." She whispered.

Miyela stared at her, her eyes wide with curiosity. "But I want to hear about what happened to you." Demeter continued, her light brown eyes looking deep into Miyela's bright blue ones.

Miyela bit her lip, uncertain. "How do I know I can trust you?" she asked.

Demeter sighed. "Ask me anything. I will answer truthfully." She replied.

Miyela sat for a moment, thinking. "Did you know my dad?" she said.

"What's his name?" Demeter asked. Miyela smiled. "Sarrel." She replied.

Demeter's eyes widened. "Everlasting cat." She whispered.

Miyela looked at her, surprised. "What is it?" she asked.

Demeter looked at her. "I think that your dad might be the reason the two of us are talking right now." She replied, her voice barley above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Miyela asked, her eyes wide.

"Your dad helped rescue me from Macavity's lair. He knew Mungo and Rumple were planning to run away from Macavity to the Junkyard. Sarrel told them to take me along. He planned to keep Macavity busy by running to another junkyard on the other side of town. He was Macavity's right hand man, so Macavity chased after him. When he left, Mungo and Rumple let me out and we raced to the junkyard. By the time we got there, Mungo was the only one still conscious. Me and Rumple had passed out from running so much. Jenny, Jelly, and Munkustrap helped carry me in. Mungo and Rumple were allowed to stay in the junkyard because they risked their lives to save me." She whispered.

She looked up at Miyela, her eyes full of tears. "I'm so glad Sarrel is alive. And you said he has three kits? Kalliste, you, and Arben. That's good. He deserves to have a nice family." She whispered happily.

Miyela stared at her, then sighed. "Ok, I guess I can trust you. But you can tell no one. Especially Munkustrap. Not until I say it's ok." She whispered. Demeter nodded.

Miyela sighed. "Hey, Demeter. Can you put your arm around me please?" she asked softly.

Demeter smiled. "Ok." She gently embraced her. "Like that?" she asked.

Miyela nodded. "Yea. Now I can tell you." she took a deep breath and began. "Well, I guess this all started the day me and Kalliste did our special dance to impress Emerdon…"

**I can think outside the box on these stories, but as I'm finishing this chapter, it is like 1:00 am. So I'm sorry. If your brain can work properly at one in the morning, that's great for you. But mine can't. I may re-write this chapter later, but this will work for right now. The major part of the backstory is in the next chapter! Are you excited! You should be! I put so much time and effort into it that I might have accidently messed up a lot of things because my brain was thinking about every little thing way too hard. But I'm proud of it none the less.**


	18. miyela's story

**This is pretty much an intro into Miyela's backstory. I wanted to use another song from Cats. The song is Macavity the mystery cat. The dance is based off the movie version. Unfortunately, I haven't watched Macavity a million times so the description of this song might not be as good as the description in Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's song. If you don't understand what I'm trying to say, here is a youtube link to Macavity.**

******.com/watch?v=XV6e65konHs**

**BTW this chapter is told from Miyela's point of view. Enjoy! **

The group before us quickly ran off the stage, leaving us standing alone.

I looked at Kalliste, suddenly scared as to what everyone would think of what we were about to do. She nodded.

I bit my lip, unsure but quickly walked by her as we had practiced.

She climbed up and sat on a small pile of debris while I quickly walked around the stage, looking in every direction, and then slowly tiptoed back over to the center of the stage. I slowly spun in a circle. I stepped forward, grabbing at the air angrily. I stopped and quickly looked down. I took a deep breath, looked up and began.

"Macavity's a mystery cat; he's called the hidden paw." I sang softly as I quickly pawed the air.

"For he's the master criminal who can defy the law." I sang as I slowly tiptoed across the stage. Near the edge, I shot my arms out towards the surprised group of cats watching. I quickly stood up, slowly shaking my hips like Kalliste had showed me.

As I slowly turned to look at her, she nodded. I smiled and continued. "He's the bafflement of Scotland Yard, The Flying Squad's despair"

I shot my arms out again. As I sang, I slowly stepped back towards the center of the stage. "For when they reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!"

I quickly looked to the left, dancing as Kalliste had taught me. I slowly stepped forward, looking from side to side, then shook my hips slowly. I quickly walked towards the center stage again, stopping with my arms out. I glanced at the audience, and then looked forward, slowly leaning back. I quickly straightened up, ran forward and shook my hips once more.

I turned to look at Kalliste, who gave me an approving smile. I quickly turned around, angrily. I shot my arms out. "Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity" I sang loudly, slowly stepping forward. I turned to the left, grabbing at the air dramatically.

I quickly turned to the right, shooting my right arm out. "He's broken every human law"

I turned to the audience, shot my right arm down then slowly brought it back up. "He breaks the law of gravity."

I held my pose as I slowly stepped forward, stood on my tiptoes, and went down three times as I crossed the stage. I stopped at the edge of the stage, putting a paw in front of my face. "His powers of levitation would make a fakir stare"

I quickly put my paw down. "And when you reach the scene of crime Macavity's not there!"

I slowly slid my paw across the stage, quickly stepping towards two small kittens, both backed away quickly as I approached them, arms out. They slowly crawled back as I walked away.

"You may seek him in the basement" I slowly kneeled over, making a pulling motion with my right hand as I straightened up.

"You may look up in the air…" I sang softly as I kneeled over again, but as I straightened up, I slowly turned in a circle.

When I turned all the way around, I quickly kneeled down with my head down.

I quickly looked up, and glared at the audience as I continued. "But I tell you once and once again, Macavity's not there!" I tapped the ground as I slowly straightened up.

As I finished, I quickly shot up, then knelt down quickly as Kalliste began.

"Macavity's a ginger cat; He's very tall and thin." She sang as she slowly stepped down from the tire she had been sitting on, a smug grin slowly creeping across her face as she continued.

"You would know him if you saw him for his eyes are sunken in." she ran her paw across both her arms, crossed them, then slowly moved them forward.

"His brow is deeply lined in thought" she placed both of her paws on her hips.

"His head is highly domed" she made an imaginary line with her paw.

"His coat is dusty from neglect, His whiskers are uncombed," she stepped forward, turned around, then stepped the other way. She suddenly stopped, put both her arms in front of her, then slid them across one another.

"He sways his head from side to side" she slowly swayed her head around. "With movements like a snake." She whipped her arm around like a snake.

"And when you think he's half asleep" she stepped forward, smiling out at Emerdon, who smiled back.

She scratched her legs. "He's always wide awake!" she cried, flailing her arms around angrily.

"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity" She stepped forward, grabbing at the air dramatically as she sang.

I turned to watch her. "For he's a fiend in feline shape" she cried, pointing at me.

I turned away quickly. "A monster of depravity." She shot her arms out, slowly leaning back.  
"You may meet him in a by-street, you may see him in the square" she sang, looking around at the audience.

"But when a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!" she looked around, stared at Emerdon then sighed.

I rolled my eyes as I sang my line. "He's outwardly respectable." I sang softly, slowly lifting up my arms.

She walked over to me slowly, her arm out. "I know. He cheats at cards." She sang back.

I stared at her. She smiled smugly. I stood up quickly. "And his footprints are not found in any files of Scotland Yard's." I sang to her as I slowly stepped forward, then we shook our hips around.

"And when the larder's looted" she sang to me.

"Or the jewel case is rifled" I sang back.

"Or when the milk is missing" she sang softly.

"Or another Peke's been stifled!" I cried.

"Or the greenhouse glass is broken" She sang as we tiptoed backwards to the center of the stage. We stopped to look at each other, surprised that we had ended together.

"And the trellis past repair" I sang, as we stepped forward with our arm out.

"There's the wonder of the thing:" we sang as we stepped backwards.

"Macavity's not there!" we turned and touched paws.

"Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity" we sang as we ran our paws down our legs.

"There never was a cat of such deceitfulness and suavity" we shot our paws up, then put them back down on our legs, then turned around and shook our hips.

"He always has an alibi and one or two to spare" we sang, shooting our arms out.

"Whatever time the deed took place, Macavity wasn't there!" we sang, slowly grabbing at the air.

"And they say that all the cats whose wicked deeds are widely known" we sang softly as we slowly made our way to the center of the stage.

Suddenly, Kalliste stopped, unsure what to say. She gave Emerdon a pleading look. I thought for a moment before continuing.

"I might mention Mungojerrie." I sang, remembering a cat from one of Sarrel's stories.

Kalliste turned to look at me for a moment, then continued. "I might mention Grittlebones." She sang, naming another cat from Sarrel's stories.

We quickly turned and started to slowly back up. "Are nothing more than agents for the cat who all the time" We quickly spun in a circle.

"Just controls the operations" We put our arms in an attack position.

"The Napoleon of Crime!" We grabbed at the air, then turned.

We grabbed at the air. "Macavity, Macavity, there's no one like Macavity" we stepped forward, then shot our arms out slowly.

"He's a fiend in feline shape" We turned quickly, putting our arms up once more.

"A monster of depravity." We shot our arms out, slowly leaning back.

"You may meet him in a by-street" We slowly stepped back.

"You may see him in the square" we turned to look at the audience. We slowly made our way to the center of the stage once more.

"But when a crime's discovered then  
Macavity…" we shot our arms out to the right.

"Macavity…" we shot our arms to the left.

"Macavity!" we cried as we shot our arms up.

"Macavity…" we sang as we shook our hips passionately. We stopped.

"When a crime's discovered then Macavity's not there!" we glanced at each other, then got into our final poses, me kneeling on the ground and Kalliste standing over me, as she shot her hand into the air dramatically.

We stood there for a moment, waiting.

Then Emerdon started to shout his approval.

All the other cats followed, shouting as loud as they could how much they loved it.

Kalliste grinned happily and quickly ran over to Emerdon, who gave her a huge hug.

He slowly let go and just held her in his arms.

She looked up at him. "How did I do?" She asked softly.

He smiled. "You were wonderful, Kalliste." He whispered, gazing into her beautiful brown eyes.

She smiled at him. They leaned towards each other slowly.

I interrupted when they were inches away. "Hey, Kalliste…" I whispered.

She looked around quickly. "What is it?" she asked angrily.

"Can I hang out with you?" I asked.

She glared at me. "Beat it, squirt." She growled angrily.

She turned to look at Emerdon. He nodded and let her run over to me. "Me and Emerdon are going to go somewhere quiet and romantic, and I don't want you to be there to ruin it!" she whispered angrily.

"If mom and dad ask, say we went to check on Arben." I nodded.

Arben was our baby brother. Ever since he was born, that has been Kalliste's excuse for everything. Any time she gets in trouble, she just says "I was going to go see Arben." Everyone thinks that is so mature.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I guess I can just hang out here, then." I sighed.

She nodded, quickly running back over to Emerdon, who was waiting patiently in the door way. He quickly put his arm around her and smiled. "We'll be back soon." She hollered as they left.

I shook my head and looked around. I smiled slightly as I started to dance around.

I was dancing on the stage when a huge shadow fell on the stage.

I jumped slightly, then groaned, thinking it was Kalliste and Emerdon trying to mess with me. "Ok, guys, you got me. I was scared. Now why don't you two go fall down a well together, or something?" I said calmly.

The shadow didn't move.

I frowned. "Ok. Jokes over. You can go now. Please." I cried, trying to keep my voice low.

The shadow still didn't move.

Then I got really mad. "Ok that's it!" I screamed, turning around quickly. "You two are so going to…" I stopped.

There were two cats in the doorway. But not Kalliste and Emerdon.

These two cats were scary looking and had viscous grins that sent shivers down my spine.

My eyes widened as I watched them step into my den, their faces empty of any emotion as they slowly stepped towards me.

I stepped back slowly, and carefully inched towards the door.

When I'm close enough, I make a break for the door.

I glanced behind me quickly. _Wait. Where did the tall, muscular brown tom go__?_ I thought for a moment, before turning back to face the door.

When I was about to run out the door, a strong paw pulls me back. I turn around quickly. The tall brown tom has me by the arm and is pulling me back quickly.

Before I can do anything, he grabs both my arms and puts them behind my back.

The other cat, a small black and white tom, walks up to me, a smug grin on his face. He turns to the brown cat holding me. "Good job, Coristo." He cried, turning to look at me.

I turned away so they couldn't see my face. The black and white tom frowned.

"Now come on, my dear. You're already captured. Don't make this harder than it has to be." He whispered softly.

I didn't move.

He sighed. "Coristo. Turn her head so we can all see her face." He said.

Coristo grabbed my head and twisted it painfully to the right.

I cried out in pain, trying hard to hold back the tears of pain that were now leaking out of control.

His eyes widened and he stepped back quickly. Coristo turned to look at him, surprised.

"What is it, Tumeric?" he asked quickly.

Tumeric stared at me. "That's not Kalliste! That's the younger one! He's not going to like that…" he whispered angrily.

Coristo stared at him. "Why don't we ask the kit where Kalliste went?" he whispered slowly.

Tumeric shook his head. "No. It would be better to use the kit instead of Kalliste. We don't need to waste any more time."

He looked up and smiled at me. "Ok, my dear. What is your name?" he asked sweetly.

I stared at him, afraid to speak.

"It's ok. You can tell me." He whispered.

I opened and closed my mouth a few times, trying to speak. "Mi…Mi…Mi…" I stuttered.

Coristo twisted my arm around painfully, making me scream in pain.

"Just tell us your name!" he growled, twisting my arm harder and harder making me cry loudly.

"Coristo, stop! You're hurting her!" Tumeric cried, making Coristo drop me on the ground.

I laid there for a minute, gingerly rubbing my arm and crying softly to myself.

After a while, Tumeric knelt down beside me. "Are you ok?" he whispered.

I looked over at him, my eyes full of tears.

I slowly nodded.

He put an arm around me. "Good. Now can you tell us your name?" he asked softly.

"Mi…Miyela." I whispered softly.

Then everything went dark, and the last thing I heard before I passed out was "Come on. We have to take her to Macavity."

**Finally! This chapter is done! That means I can finally get to the part I have been waiting to tell you about! What is it, you ask? Find out in the next chapter! Ok I doubt I'm going to spend anymore time on Miyela's backstory for now. Basically, this chapter, plus the stuff in the last paragraph of chapter 4 together make up Miyela's basic backstory. I just want to get the rest of my ideas on paper before they make me insane.**

**Would you like to hear more about Kalliste and Emerdon's relationship? If enough of you want me to, I might be able to write a little, one or two chapter story about them. If you want me to, or if you have any other ideas for me, just send me a message! I love hearing your ideas!**

**And remember. Review, Review, Review! **


	19. Macavity!

**I'm gonna mix it up a bit. All the characters are going to be in different places, so I'm going to change from one character to another quite often in the next couple of chapters. Wish me luck! I have been working hard on this, and now, I can finally show it to you! Enjoy!**

As Miyela finished, she looked up to see Demeter staring at her intently.

Miyela frowned. "What are you staring at?" she asked loudly.

Demeter quickly shook her head and looked away quickly. "It's nothing. It's just…you look so much like your father." She whispered.

Miyela smiled. "Thanks. We should go tell Rumple we're done." she remarked happily.

Demeter nodded.

They slowly walked back to the front of the den, where Mungo and Rumple were leaned against each other, softly whispering. As Miyela and Demeter walked up, they quickly separated, giving Miyela and Demeter embarrassed smiles.

Mungo stood up quickly. "I think I should go give Munkustrap a report of how things are going." He said quickly.

Miyela quickly ran over to him. "I'll go too. I want to meet some of the other Jellicles." She replied.

Mungo smiled. "Well all right then." He laughed.

He looked over at Rumple. He walked over and put his arms around her. "Think you can handle me not being around for awhile?" he said, his voice barley above a whisper.

She nodded. "I think I'll survive." She replied.

Mungo laughed. "I won't be long." He whispered.

She smiled up at him and gently kissed his cheek. "Hurry back."

He smiled and hugged her tighter. "I will."

He held her as long as he dared.

He let go and quickly walked out of the den, followed closely by Miyela.

She stared at him, her bright blue eyes boring into him. "What is it, Miyela?" he asked, suddenly impatient.

She looked away quickly. "Are you and Rumple…" She began.

He stared at her. "What? No! No! Of course not!" he yelled, his face glowing bright red.

She laughed. "I'm kidding!" she continued to giggle at her joke.

He smiled and shook his head. "Come on, Miyela. Be serious. We need to give Munkustrap his report, then get back to the den." He said softly.

She nodded. They quickly walked over to Munkustrap's den.

Back in Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer's den…

Rumpleteazer looked at the door Mungo had just gone through, as if expecting him to barge in any second.

Demeter broke the sudden silence.

"So, Rumple. You and Mungo seem to be getting along well with Miyela." She said loudly.

Rumple jumped and looked around quickly. "Yea. We get along great." She replied quickly.

Demeter looked up at her. "So, what do you two plan to do with her?" she whispered.

Rumple turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Demeter smiled at her. "If Old Deuteronomy accepts her, she has to stay with someone. Do you and Mungo plan to take her in?" She replied.

Rumple frowned. "I don't know. I guess. So far, me and Mungo seem to be the only Jellicles Miyela will talk to." She whispered softly.

Demeter frowned. "Well what about…" she began, when a loud noise outside the den made her stop.

Rumple turned to look at the door, as a figure walked into the doorway.

Lightning flashes and the figure is bathed in light.

It is Macavity.

Demeter hissed at the ginger cat as he walked towards her.

Rumple jumped up and ran in front of Demeter, her arms out. "Get out." She growled.

Macavity sneered at her. "Is this how you treat an old friend, Rumple?" he whispered.

She hissed at him. "You are not going to kidnap Demeter. Not while I'm around." She replied.

He laughed. "Actually, today I'm not here for Demeter." He walks up to her, making her back away cautiously.

"I've come for you." he whispered. Her eyes widened.

"Maca…" Demeter began. He waved his paw and she became silent.

"Now Rumple. Where were we?" he whispered.

She ran towards the door. She runs straight into Coristo, who quickly grabs her.

Macavity smiled. "Good. Now let's get out of here" he whispered.

She quickly took a deep breath. "MUNGO!" she hollered. Coristo quickly twists her arm, silencing her.

She gasps for breath. "Mungo…help me." She whispered, and then passed out.

Mungo looked up quickly. "What was that?" he asked.

Miyela looked at him. "What was what?" she asked.

He quickly started to run to the den. "Come on. I think Rumple's in trouble." He hollered.

They reached the den quickly. He looked around and spotted Demeter, who was waving frantically at them.

They ran over to her quickly and asked her what happened. She frantically stared to wave her arms around.

"Where's Rumple?" Mungo asked quickly. She gave him an apologetic look and mouthed "Macavity"

He jumped up. "Where did he take her?" He growled angrily.

She shook her head and mouthed "no."

He glared at her angrily. "No? What do you mean NO! Rumple is in trouble and you want me to just sit here and do nothing!" He screamed as Munkustrap walked in, followed closely by Misto.

Munkustrap quickly walked over Demeter and embraced her. "Thank Everlasting Cat everyone is ok!" he whispered.

Mungo glared at him. "No. No we're not." He growled.

Demeter nodded. Munkustrap shook his head. "Misto, can you give Demeter her voice back?" he asked slowly.

Misto nodded. He slowly waved his paw over her and she stared at him. "Ok, Demeter try to talk." He said.

Demeter slowly opened her mouth. "Macavity!" she screamed.

Munkustrap jumped slightly as his mate broke down crying in his arms.

He gently held her. "It's ok, Demeter. Macavity is gone." He whispered.

She looked up at him. "Yea. But he's got Rumple!" she hollered.

Munkustrap's eyes widened. "Oh no…" he whispered. "We have to tell everyone." He said, slowly walking over to Mungo.

"Mungo, I need you and Misto to go tell everyone about Rumple." He said. Mungo nodded.

Miyela quickly ran over to Misto. "I'm going with Misto!" She hollered.

Misto looked down at her and smiled. "Ok. Let's go." He whispered.

She followed him out of the den. "Hey. I hear you have magic powers." She whispered.

He nodded. "Yea. You want to teleport over to Jenny's?" he asked.

She smiled. "Sure." She whispered.

He nodded. "Ok. Grab me and hold on tight." He whispered.

She nodded and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and suddenly they were moving super fast.

She closed her eyes tightly. She could felt Misto next to her and held on tighter.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Ok. You can let go. We're here."

She opened her eyes to see him leaning over her. She let go quickly. "Sorry." She whispered, her face bright red.

He shook his head. "It's ok. Not many Jellicles let me teleport them anywhere, so I'm not use to having someone else with me." He smiled at her and held her in his arms.

"Besides, I kinda liked the fact that you trusted me enough to let me teleport you." he whispered.

She smiled and let him hold her.

He looked at her and slowly leaned over to kiss her. She started to lean towards him. Their lips met in the middle.

She felt his warm, gentle lips barley touch hers.

She let him put her closer and felt his paws gently touch her back. She put her arms around him. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever.

Slowly, his lips left hers but his beautiful, brown eyes never left her light blue ones. She smiled and smuggled against his chest.

He slowly brought her head forward. "You are the most amazing queen I have ever meet." He whispered.

She smiled. "And you are the most outstanding tom I have ever laid eyes on." She whispered back.

He slowly smiled. "Miyela. There's something I need to tell you." he whispered.

"There's something I need to tell you as well." She replied.

He smiled. "Queens first."

She smiled. "Misto. I love you. A lot." She whispered.

He smiled. "Miyela. I love you too." He whispered back.

She smiled and slowly leaned towards him once more.

He gently leaned over and kissed her again, this time with feeling. She closed her eyes and let him control the kiss, letting his soft, gentle lips guide her.

For the first time in weeks, she felt truly safe.

He slowly backed away. "We should go tell Jenny about Rumple." He whispered, slowly putting his arm around her.

She smiled and nodded. "Ok." She giggled.

He smiled and together they walked over to Jenny's den.

**Yes I know. Its amazing right? I might need a day or two to work out the kinks in the next chapter, so be patient with me. And remember. Review, Review, Review!**


	20. are you ok?

**This had to be the most exhausting chapter I have ever written! But it is good and I'm very proud of it! I'm sorry it's so long. I just have been dreaming about this chapter and all of my millions of ideas kinda melted together to make this huge chapter. Mostly takes place in Macavity's lair. Enjoy!**

**The Junkyard**

Mungo looked around quickly to see if Munkustrap had followed him.

He found himself at the entrance of the junkyard.

He quickly took a deep breath and looked up at the moon.

"Don't worry Rumple. I'm coming." he whispered as he ran into the night.

**In a small cell in Macavity's lair**

Rumple opened her eyes and looked around slowly.

"Where am I?" she whispered softly as she tried to stand up.

The large steel door swung open as Macavity walked into the small cell. "Glad to see you are finally awake. Welcome to my humble abode." He whispered, slowly walking towards her.

She groaned and backed away quickly.

He chuckled. "No worries Rumple. I have no intention of harming you in any way." He whispered slowly.

She glared at him angrily. "Oh so you won't hurt me, but you have no problems beating up a poor defenseless kitten?" She screamed.

He frowned. "Leave the kit out of this." He whispered.

She continued to stare at him angrily. "Well it doesn't matter." She whispered slowly.

He looked at her. "And why not?" he asked, an amused look on his face.

"Because soon, Mungo and the rest of the Jellicles will come and save me." She replied, smiling.

He lifted her chin to look into her eyes. "Precisely." He whispered, his black eyes shining like coals.

She shivered as she looked into his eyes. His dark eyes…like two black disks. She longed to look away, but felt his gaze pulling her in. The world outside Macavity's coal-black eyes seemed to disappear. A sinister voice whispered "I'll be back soon." She felt her head nod.

Slowly the coal black eyes started to fade away.

Macavity closed the door loudly behind him, jolting her awake.

She felt tears run down her cheeks as she thought of Mungo. "Mungo. Help me. I don't know what to do." She whispered, letting the tears fall down.

Eventually, the tears won and she passed out.

**Macavity's lair**

Mungo looked around quickly to see if there were any guards. The coast seemed clear.

He slowly stepped out into the open. Suddenly, a loud alarm went off.

He looked around and found himself surrounded by guards. He felt two strong paws grab him from behind.

Mungo struggled against the large cat holding him as he took Mungo to a small cell. The guard carefully opened the door and walked inside.

He slowly walked over to a pair of chains hanging from a wall. He quickly pushed Mungo into the chains and snapped them shut, then slowly walked over to a small figure curled up on the floor. He slowly nudged her awake then left quickly.

Mungo looked up at the figure, curious.

Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the dark cell and he recognized the figure.

"Rumple?" He whispered slowly.

She turned quickly in his direction. "Mungo?" she whispered back.

She looked at him for a moment, stunned. "Is it really you?" she asked slowly.

He smiled. "It's me." He replied.

She quickly ran over and fell into his arms. "Mungo!" she cried, snuggling up to him.

He held her as best he could through the chains. "It's ok. I'm here now. And I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispered to her.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears.

He smiled at her, slowly leaning over to kiss her. She smiled back and leaned forward as well.

She felt his lips touch hers, soft and gentle. He carefully put his arms around her, bringing her close.

She slowly let go of everything and let him control everything, wishing nothing more than to stay in his warm, loving embrace forever.

Slowly, his lips left hers but she continued to stare at him, unable to look away.

"So, what happened?" She whispered slowly.

He looked away quickly. "I came alone. Munkustrap and the others think I'm out in the junkyard somewhere telling everyone what happened to you." he whispered slowly.

She stared at him, her eyes wide and fearful. She leaned her head against his shoulder, trying hard to keep from crying.

He gently embraced her, pulling her close to him. "Don't worry. Everything's going be fine." He whispered, softly kissing her forehead.

He looked into her eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

Suddenly, the door swung open as Macavity walked in. "My, my, what do we have here?" he asked, surprised.

He quickly walked over and pulled Rumple away from Mungo, throwing her at the wall. She hit the wall with a sickening thud and landed on the floor, motionless.

Mungo's breath caught in his throat as he watched her.

Then, slowly, she stirred and started to sit up.

Macavity quickly walked up to her and pulled her up. He glared at her angrily.

"Leave her alone." Mungo growled at Macavity.

Macavity glared at him. "You can't protect her forever." Macavity whispered slowly.

Mungo hissed at Macavity angrily.

Rumple hung limply from Macavity's grip, every part of her body in pain.

She could barely hear Mungo's voice through the pounding in her skull.

Suddenly, Macavity lifted her head. She looked into his eyes.

His eyes were like shining coals, black and empty. She stared at them, longing to look away, but at the same time wanting to get a closer look at them. She felt herself sinking, deeper and deeper. The world outside Macavity's coal-black eyes seemed to disappear.

Suddenly, she heard a muffled voice. She listened closer. "Ru...Rum…RUMPLE!" it screamed, snapping her out of Macavity's trance.

She looked up to see Macavity standing over her, his face contorted with fury as he glared at Mungo.

"Macavity." She whispered.

He looked down at her. "Let Mungo go." She whispered.

He looked from her to Mungo, then slowly nodded.

He quickly walked away. As he left, he motioned for one of the guards to release Mungo.

She smiled as Mungo quickly ran over to her. "Rumple. Are you ok?" he whispered as he helped her lie down.

She groaned as she turned to look at him.

She looked at him as he leaned over her, his face full of worry. "This is all my fault. If I had just…" he began.

"Shhhh…" She whispered softly, silencing him. "It's not your fault. Just be glad you didn't drag anyone else into this mess." She laughed, then regretted it immediately and coughed.

He reached over quickly to put his arms around her. She smiled.

Then the pain overcame her and everything went black.

**Sorry this chapter was so long. I just started writing, then couldn't stop! I had a huge burst of inspiration about half way through, so I just kept going. Hope you liked it! This is enough Mungo and Rumple for three chapters! But, to me, splitting up this amazing chapter seemed like a crime! The next chapter may take me awhile to finish. I'm still working out a lot of details. I'm hoping to get most of this down before schools starts so I don't have to stress about finishing this as much. Any ideas or suggestions are greatly appreciated!**


	21. bad news

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got halfway through writing the chapter, then got a minor writing block. When that finally went away, I had to look over and fix a ton of things in this chapter that I didn't like. Between that, school, and my cats costume (don't ask, it's a long story), I had no time to sit down and finish this story until now! So that is why it took so long for me to update. Please don't hate me!**

**Ok, now to see what's going on in the junkyard. No love scenes during this chapter. Sorry! But with all the stuff between Mungo and Rumple last chapter, I think I'm going to cool it with all the romance for a couple of chapters. There might be a little bit of "I love you" stuff between Misto and Miyela, but other than that, no major love scenes. Just so you know, from now on, I'm going to try to make my chapters a little bit longer. Not as long as the last chapter (unless absolutely necessary), but they will be longer. So be prepared for that.**

**Now I have some special thank you's for a couple of people:**

**-FantabulousMe- thank you for being there to support me and this story! After every update, you always had something nice to say about the chapters!**

**-Kristin-Kurisutin-kai-lundy- thanks for telling me to give a better description of Miyela! I was so caught up in writing the story that I forgot to write about her! **

**-Tater748- Thank you for asking me about details in my story! It makes me feel good to know that you read the story and asked me to explain things you didn't understand!**

**I want to thank all of you readers out there for reading this story and staying with it until now. That really means a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest of the story! And remember; Review, Review, Review! Let me know how much you love this story!**

Misto and Miyela talked to Jenny for what seemed like forever.

Then just when Miyela was ready to run away, Alonzo and Victoria ran into the den, both with worried looks on their faces.

Misto looked around and smiled at them as they came in. "Hey Vic, Alonzo. What are you doing here?" he asked calmly.

Alonzo and Victoria exchanged glances. "Munkustrap told me to come get you and some of the other protectors. He said he has something to tell us." Alonzo whispered quietly.

Victoria nodded. "After what happened, Miyela is staying in our den tonight. Is that ok, Misto?" she asked quickly.

Misto nodded. "Sure." he replied, quickly standing up. "Ok, Alonzo lets go." Alonzo nodded and quickly ran over to him.

He looked over at Miyela and smiled. "Hey there. I'm Alonzo." He whispered.

She smiled back. "Miyela. Pleased to meet you." She replied slowly.

She looked over at Misto, who winked at her as he left with Alonzo.

She slowly turned to look at the white queen. "So, who are you?" She asked quickly.

The white queen smiled at her. "I'm Victoria, Misto's sister. Nice to meet you, Miyela." She replied, her voice sweet and soft.

Miyela smiled up at her. "You are so beautiful. You remind me of my sister, Kalliste." She whispered.

Victoria smiled. "Thank you. Now, tonight you will be staying with me and Misto. But tomorrow, me and Misto will take you to see Old Deuteronomy so he can tell you where to stay." Victoria whispered slowly. "Now, let's get over to our den."

Miyela nodded and quickly followed Victoria back to her and Misto's den.

**Meanwhile, Misto and Alonzo were walking…**

Misto quickly followed Alonzo back to Mungo and Rumple's den.

Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, Bombalurina, Demeter, Plato, Coricopat and Tantomile were already there when we walked in.

As they stepped into the den, Munkustrap stood up and motioned for them to sit down. They sat down quickly and looked up at Munkustrap curiously.

He cleared his throat. "Ok everyone. I have some bad news. It's Mungo. He's missing. Me and Skimble searched everywhere for him. We think he might have run off to rescue Rumple by himself." He said quickly.

Everyone started to whisper among themselves.

Misto stood up quickly. "That's crazy! There is no way he will be able to make it!" He blurted out, trying to keep his voice calm.

Everyone turned to look at him, surprised. He sat down quickly, giving Munkustrap an apologetic look.

Munkustrap gave Misto a stern look, but continued quickly. "I know, Misto. Right now, he's probably locked in a cell somewhere. But the worst thing about this is Miyela." He whispered.

Misto smiled as he thought of Miyela, her soft gold and red fur, the way the moonlight seemed to dance on her bright blue eyes, the sweet sound of her voice, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. He stared off into space for a moment.

"What about her?" He blurted out.

Munkustrap gave Misto another stern look before continuing. "Well, since Mungo and Rumple were taking care of her, since now we can't find either of them, everyone is ready to blame her. But I think there is no way she could have anything to do with either of their disappearances, because when Rumple disappeared she was with Mungo, and Misto and Miyela have been together since they left earlier. But if we don't find some solid evidence to prove her innocence, eventually the blame for all this is going to come around to her." He continued quickly.

He looked over at Misto. "Misto, Miyela will be staying at your den tonight. You and Victoria should try to find evidence to prove her innocence. Report back after Miyela's meeting with Old Deuteronomy." He whispered.

Misto nodded.

"Ok, everyone. That is all. Alonzo, me and you have patrol tonight. Everyone else, go back to your dens and get some sleep." Munkustrap finished, dismissing them with a wave of his paw.

Misto stood up quickly and looked over at Alonzo. "Well I better get back to my den." He whispered.

Alonzo nodded. "Good luck with the whole Miyela thing." He whispered back.

Misto nodded and quickly started to make his way back to his den.

**Meanwhile, in Misto and Victoria's den…**

Victoria and Miyela quickly walked back to the den.

Miyela was silent most of the way.

When they stepped inside Miyela looked around quickly, taking in her surroundings before sitting down quietly, staring up at Victoria intently.

Victoria smiled and sat down beside her. They sat there quietly for a moment, unsure what to say.

Then after about five minutes of silence, Victoria cleared her throat loudly. "So, Miyela. Why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself?" She asked loudly, trying to fill the silence.

Miyela looked over at Victoria and shook her head. "No." She whispered.

Victoria looked away nervously. "Oh. Ok then." She said, trying not to sound disappointed.

Just then, Misto walked into the den.

Miyela turned around quickly when he came in and ran over to him. He let her run into his arms and snuggle up against his chest.

He smiled down at her and gently kissed her forehead. "Hey Miyela. I missed you." he whispered. She blushed.

He put his arm around her and walked over to Victoria. "Hey Vic. Can you go ahead and get Miyela's bed ready? I need to have a moment alone with her." he whispered.

Victoria crossed her arms slowly, giving him a disapproving look. "Her bed is fine." She replied calmly.

He slowly leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Mungo is missing. Go tell Jenny."

Victoria opened her mouth and was about to tell him off, but he motioned to Miyela, who was staring at them curiously.

Victoria quickly made her way out of the den. As she stood in the doorway, she turned around to look at Misto.

She looked from Misto to Miyela and nodded knowingly.

She quickly walked out of the den.

**Ok this chapter is finally finished! Again, I apologize for making all of you wait. But I'm only one person! I can't do everything! But I try as hard as I can. I was planning to add a bit more to this chapter, but I decided to add it to the next chapter. I hope that once I settle back into my crazy school life, I will have more time to write. My parents decided to take my laptop during the school week! The laptop they gave me so I could do school work and express myself! That just makes no sense! It's all my brothers fault! If he hadn't touched my computer, I would be able to use it during the week. But whatever. I have to go. See ya! And remember: Review, Review, Review!:)**


	22. When I'm with you

**I'm sorry for leaving you hanging! I got an amazing idea for a new story, which has been consuming most of my time. (If you want details, go to my profile page. If you want a little preview or want to know when that might be finished or put up here, PM me and I will send you a short bit of what I have so far.)**

**But after I finished typing part of that up, I decided to go ahead and finish this chapter. So if I don't update as much, that's why. I also have a few ideas for some short songfics. But they're songs from Wicked. I haven't actually seen Wicked yet, but I listened to some of the songs and loved them. I still love Cats! I just like songs from a different musical. I still hear Cats in my head, and all of my major stories will still be about Cats. Wicked has sparked my interest, like Cats did not so long ago. But enough of that, lets get to the story! I have decided to stick with no point of view. It's much easier for me to write. Enjoy!**

As soon as Victoria was out of earshot, Misto quickly turned to look at Miyela. "Miyela. I have to tell you something." he whispered slowly.

She nodded. "What is it?" she asked softly, her eyes boring into him.

He took a deep breath. "It's about Mungo. I guess he felt he had to protect Rumple from Macavity." He whispered.

She looked up at him, her eyes wide and fearful. "You don't mean that he's…" she asked slowly.

He looked down at her sadly. "He's gone, Miyela." He whispered slowly.

She stared at her feet for a moment, letting this sink in. Then she quickly looked up at him, her face empty of any emotion.

He stared down at her, wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

Their eyes met.

Then she snapped.

She fell into his arms crying, her chest heaving up and down with raking sobs.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him as well and buried her face into his fur.

He stood there for what seemed like forever, letting her cry.

After a while, she slowly stopped crying. She pushed him away quickly, slowly walking over to the bed.

Half way there, she groaned and fell to her knees.

He quickly ran over to her. "Are you all right?" he asked quickly.

She looked up at him, her tired eyes red and puffy from crying so hard. "Misto?" She whispered.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her. "Yea?" he asked.

"What's going to happen to them?" she asked slowly.

He pulled her close, his face inches away from hers. He looked deep into her beautiful, tired eyes. "Miyela. I really don't know what is going to happen. I know magic, I don't know the future." He whispered.

She looked away sadly. He gently tilted her head up and smiled at her.

"I may not know the future, but I know one thing is for sure. Mungo and Rumple are strong Jellicles. Alone, neither of them would make it. But together, they're invincible. I know that if any two Jellicles could survive Macavity, it would be Mungo and Rumple." He whispered slowly.

She smiled back slowly, her eyes full of tears.

He slowly wiped the tears off her face.

As he finished, he gently placed his paw on her shoulder, and smiled.

She looked into his eyes and smiled.

She moved forward and gently kissed him, letting everything that she couldn't say be said through it. He held back for a moment, surprised, then quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as he could. She slowly wrapped her arms around his waist.

They stopped for a moment and just looked at each other, their foreheads touching. He slowly started to lean in for another kiss, but she turned away quickly. He stared at her.

"What is it?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"Well, I know you love me, but I don't know why." She whispered slowly.

He stared at her, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked quickly.

She looked away quickly. "It's just I don't know what you love about me." She replied softly.

"Miyela." he whispered.

She turned to look at him, staring deep into his eyes.

"Miyela. I love everything about you. I love your soft gold and red fur, your beautiful bright blue eyes, your voice, your smile." He smiled at her. "When I'm with you, it feels like I'm in Heaviside." He whispered softly.

She blushed. "Really?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

He pulled her close, their eyes inches apart. "Really." He whispered.

He slowly leaned back. "Well?" He said, smiling.

"What?" She asked.

"I told you what I like about you. Now tell me what you like about me." He replied.

She smiled at him, pushing him playfully. "You already know how great you are." She giggled.

He leaned towards her. "I know. But I want to hear it from you." he whispered quietly. She sighed.

"Fair enough." She replied. She looked into his eyes.

"I love your silky black and white fur, your deep brown eyes. I love how you make me feel. Like no mater what happens, you'll stand by my side and protect me." She whispered slowly.

She looked up at him nervously. "I've never felt this way before." She whispered.

He leaned close to her, his eyes locked on hers. "How does it feel?" he asked.

She smiled at him and leaned in closer to him. "It feels great." She whispered.

He smiled and leaned in once more for another kiss.

This time she didn't move.

Instead she leaned in as well, and felt his soft, gentle lips on hers.

She felt his paws gently touch her back and wrapped her arms around him. She slowly ran her small, golden paws through his silky black head fur.

She felt his tongue on her bottom lip and gently parted her lips, letting his tongue in. She closed her eyes for a moment, wishing to stay here forever.

She opened her eyes quickly. She let out a low moan as everything around her slowly started to go dark.

She quickly held onto him, trying to stand, but she slowly felt her grip loosen.

He grabbed her arms before she let go completely. He pulled her up quickly, his eyes full of concern. "Miyela. What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

She opened her mouth, trying to reassure him, but no sound came out. He quickly placed her on the ground.

She watched as the world around her darkened until the only light she could see came from Misto as he leaned over her, his normally calm face full of worry.

She gathered as much strength as she could and turned to look at him.

"Misto." She whispered. He looked at her.

"Yes, Miyela? What is it?" he replied quickly. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered slowly. He smiled down at her.

"I know." He whispered. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead.

"It's ok Miyela. Go ahead and get some sleep." He whispered as he slowly stood up. She reached over and grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave." she begged, her voice weak. He sat down beside her and held her paw.

"I won't leave. I promise." He whispered.

She smiled up at him and slowly let the darkness surround her as she fell into a deep sleep.

**Ok that's done. I'm not sure when I'll update this story again. If it's been 4 days without an update, I give all of you the right to PM me and say "UPDATE MIYELA!" I don't want to see anything mean about it, though. As hard as it may be for you to believe, I have a life too. I can't spend my whole life typing up stories. (Although that's what I did all summer. And what I plan to do during the weekend. Not so much during the school week.) But with my new story, Miyela has kinda slipped my mind. I will try to get back in the swing of writing this. So until my next update, I have three things to say.**

**1. Review, Review, Review!**

**2. Cats Forever! Meow!**

**3. Mungojerrie is hot! (Everlasting Cat! Did I just type that? *smiles, embarrassed* Um, forget you saw that. (But it's true! (Everlasting Cat! Why can't I stop!) MUNGOJERRIE FANGIRLS UNITE! (Ok, I'm done. Really.) (If you want to hear more of my Mungojerrie obsession, go to my profile. I have a special section full of nothing but random crap about how much I like him. Check it out!(or don't. your choice.)**


	23. Old Deuteronomy

Miyela slowly opened her eyes.

She turned around to look at Misto, who was still asleep next to her, his arm gently wrapped around her waist.

She smiled and slowly slipped out from under his arm, sliding out of bed. The movement made the black and white tom smile. He opened his eyes, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Miyela." he whispered, slowly getting out of bed.

He quickly looked around. "Where's Victoria?" he whispered.

The white queen slowly walked into the den, jumping when she saw Misto and Miyela.

"Oh, it's just you two." She whispered, calming slightly. Misto glared at her.

"Where were you?" he asked. She smiled nervously.

"I was with Plato." She confessed. "I woke up early this morning and couldn't sleep so I walked around the Junkyard and decided to stay over in his den until you two woke up."

Misto nodded. "We can talk about that later. Right now, we need to get Miyela to Old Deuteronomy." He told her slowly. She nodded.

Misto quickly wrapped his arm around Miyela, pulling her close. "Come on. Let's go see Old Deuteronomy." He whispered, slowly pulling her out of the den.

The three cats walked to Old Deuteronomy's den in silence, the air around them full of tension.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they reached the Jellicle leaders den.

Miyela gasped. She couldn't help it.

This den was nothing like all the other small, moderately sized dens they had passed while in the junkyard. This den was a huge, nicely painted camper someone had dropped in the junkyard and left to rot. But from what she could see, the years at the junkyard had no effect on the hunk of metal. It even had small lights coming from the windows.

She tore her eyes away from it and looked at Misto, unable to hold back her sudden anxiety.

"This is his den?" she asked, trying not to sound too surprised. Misto nodded.

"Yep." He replied. She stared at him.

"And he lives here?" she asked, this time unable to hide her astonishment. Misto shrugged.

"Yea, pretty much. There are very few times where he isn't in his den or somewhere in the junkyard." he replied, turning to look at Victoria. "Go ahead and tell him we're here." He whispered.

She nodded, then slowly walked into the den. Miyela continued to stare up at the den, her eyes wide.

Misto smiled and gently wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry, Miyela. There's nothing to be afraid of. Old Deuteronomy just wants to make sure you aren't an agent of Macavity or anything." He whispered, smiling. She bit her lip, afraid.

_If I tell Old Deuteronomy about what happened to me before I got to the Junkyard, he may kick me out of the Junkyard. But if I don't, then I may get to stay here with Misto. But…I don't want to lie. _She thought sadly.

She looked up as Victoria walked out of the den, smiling.

"Come on in. Old Deuteronomy wants to see you." she whispered.

Miyela and Misto nodded and carefully walked into the den.

Miyela looked around slowly, looking at all the lights inside the den. Misto smiled and quickly pulled her over to a small room near the back of the den. They walked in quickly, closing the door behind them.

She looked up at the Jellicle leader. His fur was long, grey and torn. He looked like a sad, old man. But when he looked up at them, she saw the amount of energy in his eyes.

"Misto." He bellowed, making her jump back, surprised. He smiled at her, his eyes full of laughter.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you, Miyela." he told her. She smiled slowly.

"Come here. I'm not gonna hurt you." he told her, laughing.

She quickly walked towards him. He smiled.

"Good. Misto you can leave now." He told Misto.

She looked at him, surprised. "Can't he stay?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No. We need to talk alone." He whispered.

She looked around at Misto, scared.

Misto quickly turned to look at her. "Can we talk in the hall for a moment?" he asked. She nodded slowly.

He quickly pulled her out of the room.

As soon as they couldn't be seen, he leaned over and kissed her gently. She smiled and gently wrapped her arms around him. He pulled back slowly, smiling.

"You can do this." He told her gently. She smiled.

"Ok. I'll do it." she whispered. He smiled at her.

She slowly walked back into the room, turning to look at Old Deuteronomy. He smiled at her. "So, you and Misto. Interesting." He whispered.

She looked at him, surprised. "You can see through walls?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. When you're as old as I am, you tend to figure things out pretty quick." He whispered. She smiled.

"Cool." She whispered.

He stared at her. "Ok, Miyela. Tell me about yourself. What happened to you before you came here?" he asked gently.

She looked into his fatherly gaze and smiled. "I don't want to talk about it." She told him slowly.

He looked at her. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner you can leave." He whispered.

She sighed loudly. "Ok, fine. Here's what happened." She told him slowly. He smiled at her.

"After I passed out, I woke up in a dark alley with Coristo and Tumeric sitting next to me. A ginger cat walked out and looked at me. I was scared. They…they started asking questions. They asked who my parents were, how many kittens were in our tribe. When I didn't answer truthfully, or hesitated, Coristo would attack me. This went on for about three days. Then I woke up late one night and they were gone. I turned around and saw a pollicle inches in front of my face. I ran away, followed by a pack of the savage beasts. I ran for twelve blocks before I ran into something hard and passed out. By the time I woke up, the pollicles were gone, but they had attacked me and ripped open a few old wounds. I stumbled around for hours before being found by Mungo and Rumple." Her voice cracked as she said their names.

He smiled at her gently. "Miyela. Do you like the junkyard?" he asked slowly. She nodded slowly.

"Do you want to be a Jellicle?" he asked gently.

She stared at him for a moment, unsure. She slowly nodded.

He smiled. "Then welcome to the Jellicle tribe, Miyela." he whispered.

She looked up at him, surprised. "Really?" she asked slowly.

He smiled at her. "Really." He whispered.

She ran up and jumped on the old Jellicle, hugging him tightly. "Thank you!" she screamed happily.

Misto ran in quickly. "What happened?" he asked quickly.

She turned to look at him, finally letting go of Old Deuteronomy. "I get to stay!" she screamed, running up to hug him as well.

He smiled happily, hugging her tightly. She looked up at him happily.

He smiled at her. "Miyela. I think you're forgetting something." He whispered.

"What?" she asked quickly. He smiled.

"This." He whispered.

He slowly pulled her towards him, kissing her gently. She looked at him for a minute, surprised. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. He pulled back slowly, smiling happily.

Just as he leaned in to get another kiss, Alonzo ran into the den, breathing hard. "Misto! Munkustrap wants all of the Jellicles down at the center of the Junkyard now!" he screamed, running out of the den.

Misto sighed, looking down at the wide eyed queen. "Come on, Miyela. We have to go." He told her quickly, pulling her out of the den towards the center of the junkyard.

**I know. Kinda ruined the moment. But don't worry. I think you all want to know what happens next. So review! No mad comments**** please!**


	24. The proposal

**I know it's been a while since my last update. But I have a life and must go to school. (I wish I didn't have to. How much longer until the next holiday? You all know what I'm saying. How much longer? AHHHHH!) I'm trying to wrap up this story quickly so I can proceed with my newest story (How I met the Jellicles), which is coming along excellently, but may not be updated often. Long chapters, fewer updates. Got it? Check the story out, though. I want to hear some feedback on it. So far, I haven't gotten much. But enough about that. Back to Miyela! Enjoy!**

Misto and Miyela quickly ran into the center of the Junkyard, looking around at all the other Jellicles, who looked just as confused as them.

Misto looked up as Munkustrap got up onto the roof of the TSE car, looking down at the rest of the Jellicles.

"Fellow Jellicles. I have some bad news about Mungo and Rumple." He yelled. All of the Jellicles turned to look at him.

He picked up a small piece of paper off the roof of the TSE car, showing to them. "This is a note I found in my den about a half hour ago. It's from Macavity." He whispered slowly. All of the Jellicles hissed at the ginger tom's name.

"He has both Mungo and Rumple and is willing to trade them back. But we have to give him Demeter for Rumple. For Mungo, we have to give him Miyela." He whispered.

Miyela let out a soft gasp, burying her face in Misto's chest fur. He slowly pulled her closer to him, rubbing her back gently.

"It's ok, Miyela. Macavity is never going to get his filthy paws anywhere near you. Not while I'm around." He whispered angrily. She looked up at him sadly.

"Misto…" She whispered. He looked at her.

"What is it?" He whispered, his gentle brown eyes boring into her. She frowned.

"I have to go to Macavity." She whispered slowly. He stared at her.

"But, Miyela. He'll kill you." He whispered. She nodded.

"I know. But you have to save Mungo and Rumple. They matter more than me." She told him.

He shook his head. "Miyela, there has to be some other way to…"

She kissed him gently before he could continue. She pulled back slowly, smiling at him.

"Misto, I want to stay here. I really do. But I'd rather die for you and the rest of the Jellicles than live my life knowing I could have saved you and didn't." She whispered slowly.

He smiled at her. "Ok. But the minute Mungo comes back, I'll make sure Munkustrap starts a rescue plan to save you and Rumple. Just hang in there until then." He told her gently.

She smiled. "Thanks, Misto. You're the best tom a queen could ask for." She whispered slowly.

He smiled. They turned to look at Munkustrap as he was finishing. "Everyone go to your dens. We all need to sleep." He yelled.

The Jellicles slowly started to walk away. Misto wrapped his arm around Miyela, gently pulling her over to Munkustrap.

"Munk, we need to talk." Misto told him.

He nodded. "Go ahead, Misto." He whispered, slowly stepping off the TSE car.

"We have to give Miyela over to Macavity." Misto told him quickly.

Munkustrap turned to look at him, surprised. "Why?" He asked.

Miyela turned to look at him. "I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. When Mungo comes back, you all need to form some kind of rescue plan to help me and Rumple." She told him slowly.

He turned to look at her. "Are you sure, Miyela?" He asked.

She looked from him to Misto and nodded. "Yes."

He sighed. "Ok." He whispered, turning to look at Misto.

"Take her to the exchange spot." Misto nodded, carefully pulling her towards the entrance to the Junkyard.

They stopped, looking out into the dark streets. Two figures approached.

Miyela flinched slightly as she recognized them. Coristo and Tumeric.

They walked up to her, smiling. "Miyela. Good to see you again." Tumeric whispered.

Coristo grabbed her away from Misto before he could react. Coristo held her tightly. Misto looked at the two of them angrily. He started to raise his paws.

"Misto, don't." Miyela whispered. He nodded, letting his paws fall to his sides.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, running away quickly. She watched him sadly.

Coristo turned around quickly. "Let's get you back to Macavity." He whispered in her ear as him and Tumeric started to run toward the ginger tom's hideout.

**Yea. I planned to add more to this, but I'm still working on that so I decided to split it into two chapters. The next chaper should be amazing. Please review!**


	25. Reunited

They stopped at an abandoned warehouse and walked in quickly. They walked her down the hall, stopping at a door.

She stood there for a moment, afraid of what was waiting behind the door. They pushed her in after a few seconds.

She looked around quickly. She was in a mini throne room. The room was nicely adorned, full of small trinkets. In the center of the room was a large chair.

Macavity quickly stood up and walked over to her, smiling.

"Miyela. Nice to see you again." He whispered.

She shivered as she looked at his eyes.

The room seemed to darken, the darkness surrounding her. She felt the darkness reach out to her, trying to pull her in.

As she felt a cold, clammy hand wrap around her neck, she felt tears run across her cheeks.

_I should have stayed in the Junkyard with Misto._ She thought.

She smiled in spite of herself as she thought about Misto. The way he smiled at her, his light brown eyes lit up with happiness. The way his silky, black and white fur brushed hers when he pulled her close, his arm gently wrapped around her waist. His soft, gentle lips guiding hers though their first kiss.

She felt the hand around her neck tighten, zapping her from her thoughts.

She looked up at Macavity, afraid. He growled at her angrily, throwing her to the floor. She lay there, breathing hard.

He picked her up quickly, dragging her down the hall to a small cell. He opened the door and threw her in. She slid across the cold, hard floor. She looked up at the two Jellicles next to her.

"Mungo! Rumple!" She screamed, throwing her arms around them. They hugged her as well, laughing.

Macavity stood in the doorway, frowning. "Sorry to break up the reunion." He growled, pulling Mungo away.

Rumple stood up quickly, hissing at him.

"Let go of him." She growled.

He looked at her. "Or what?" He asked, slightly amused.

She jumped at him angrily. He slammed the door in her face, making her run into the door.

She jumped back quickly, rubbing her forehead. She scratched at the door angrily.

"Macavity!" She screamed.

Miyela looked up at her, afraid. "Rumple…" She whispered.

Rumple turned to look at her. She quickly ran over and embraced her.

"I was so worried that Macavity would…" She choked on the last word. Miyela hugged her tightly.

"I know. But don't worry. Misto and the rest of the Jellicles have a plan." She told her gently.

Rumple smiled slowly, tears running down her face.

"I'm so glad you're ok." She whispered. She looked up at Miyela.

"But how did you resist his power?" She asked, curious.

Miyela stared at her. "What?"

Rumple smiled at her. "What were you thinking about when he tried to put you under his spell?" She asked gently.

"Oh. Well, I was thinking about the Jellicles." Miyela whispered.

Rumple smiled. "Any Jellicle in particular?" She asked, giggling.

"I was thinking about Misto." Miyela told her quickly, smiling.

"What about Misto?" Rumple asked. Miyela shrugged her shoulders.

"Everything about him, I guess. He's just so…magical." She whispered, smiling.

Rumple squealed happily. "You and Misto like each other! Tell me everything!" She whispered, leaning in close so she could hear every word. Miyela smiled.

"Ok, Ok. I guess it all started right after Macavity left." She began slowly. "Munkustrap had told us to go tell everyone and I decided to go with Misto. He took me outside then we teleported to Jenny's den. We talked a bit before we went in. He was holding me in his arms and I was smiling and he was smiling and…we kissed." She whispered, sighing.

Rumple smiled. "You two kissed? What happened next?" She whispered.

Miyela smiled. "Then Victoria had to take me to her and Misto's den to spend the night. We didn't talk, though. I was waiting for Misto to come back. When he did, he made Victoria leave. Then he told me about Mungo. I started crying and he comforted me. I was so upset that I passed out." She whispered.

"We went to Old Deuteronomy and he said I could stay in the Junkyard as a Jellicle." She finished slowly. Rumple smiled at her.

"So Old D said you could stay as a Jellicle? That's great!" She said quickly. Miyela nodded.

"Yea, if we ever get out of here. If I ever see Misto again." She whispered sadly. Rumple patted her back gently.

"It's ok. I'm sure Misto and Mungo will come up with a brilliant plan to get us out of here. We just have to wait." She told her slowly.

She looked up. "Mungo. Please make it back safely." She whispered.

**Yes. That's all for now. I'm sorry if I haven't updated lately. School! I barely have time to do any writing. I have about 30 minutes to write during school if I have any good ideas while I'm in class. (Which is where some of the greatest ideas are born, in case you didn't know. It's true.) Anyway, Review please! It helps boost my confidence if I know people are reading this story and like it. Which helps get my creative juices flowing easier! Which means more updates! *hint* *hint***


	26. The Rescue

**Ok people. This should be one of my last chapters of Miyela. *sniff* This is one of the happiest and saddest moments of my life! (Ok that was kinda dramatic.) I want to thank all the kitties out there that helped make this a success. I love all of you! And to my loyal readers, who stayed with it to the end. I hope you enjoyed this story and will enjoy all of my future works. Now enough sappy stuff. Enjoy the last chapter of Miyela! :)**

Misto ran over to Munkustrap's den, trying to hold back his anger at the two toms who had taken Miyela. He ran in quickly.

Munkustrap looked up as he entered.

"Well?" he whispered. Misto looked at him angrily.

"They took her. She wouldn't even let me fight them for her." He replied. Munkustrap nodded.

"Come on. We need to get back over there to get Mungo." He whispered, standing up.

They quickly ran out of the den, stopping at the entrance of the Junkyard. They stood there, waiting.

Coristo and Tumeric walked over to them, holding Mungo.

Misto hissed at them angrily as they approached. Munkustrap gave him a disapproving look.

Misto quickly became silent, but continued to glare at Coristo venomously.

Coristo threw Mungo to the ground in front of Misto and Munkustrap, grinning. "There. Fair trade." He growled. Coristo and Tumeric quickly started to run away.

Misto stepped forward, ready to chase after them.

Munkustrap grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Don't. You'll be playing right into his hands." He whispered.

Misto glared at him.

"But Miyela…"

"You promised her you would help her. Getting captured by Macavity isn't going to help her." Munkustrap interrupted.

Misto stared at the ground, silent.

"He's right. We need to work together if we want to help Miyela." Mungo whispered.

Misto sighed. "Fine. What did you have in mind, Mungo?" He whispered. Mungo smiled.

"We split into two different groups: the first group goes straight up to Macavity as a distraction. The second group goes in while the first group is distracting Macavity and rescues Rumple and Miyela. After they rescue them, one of them tells the first group. Then we get out of there as fast as possible."

Misto nodded. "Good plan, Mungo. But who's in which group?" He asked.

Mungo smiled. "Well I thought Munkustrap, Alonzo, Plato, Coricopat and Tantomile could be in the first group then me and you could be in the second group." He said slowly.

Munkustrap nodded. "Ok, I'll go get everyone." He whispered, running towards the center of the Junkyard.

Misto turned to look at Mungo. "So what happened? Is Miyela ok?" He asked quickly.

Mungo smiled. "As far as I know, Miyela is just fine. When Macavity put her in me and Rumple's cell, she was breathing hard but she was still alive." He said.

Misto glared at him. "Are you sure? If Macavity put his filthy claws anywhere near her…" He stopped, trying to control his anger.

Mungo looked up at him.

"You like Miyela." He stated blankly.

Misto opened his mouth to reply but stopped as Munkustrap approached.

"Let's go. While we still have the element of surprise." He said quickly.

Mungo nodded. "Follow me."

He quickly started to run back to Macavity's lair, followed by the small rescue party.

**Macavity's Lair**

"I don't know how you managed to break my spell, but you won't do it again." Macavity growled at Miyela.

She shook in fear. Rumple wrapped an arm around her.

Macavity frowned at the two of them. "I promise you this, you little brat; I will find a way to kill you. Someway, somehow." He growled.

He closed the door loudly and stormed away.

They let out a relieved sigh.

Miyela looked up at Rumple fearfully. "How much longer until someone comes to help us?" She whispered.

Rumple smiled down at her.

"Don't worry. Have faith in the Jellicles. Mungo knows where we are and…"

They heard movement outside the cell.

Rumple looked up quickly. "He's coming back. Miyela, get away from the door." She whispered.

Miyela crawled towards Rumple as the door swung open.

Miyela looked over at Rumple, afraid.

"Miyela?" a familiar voice whispered.

Miyela looked up quickly, surprised. She started to crawl towards the voice.

Rumple pulled her back.

"It could be a trick. Wait till we can see who it is." She whispered slowly.

Miyela stared at her for a moment, thinking.

"Miyela?" the voice whispered again.

Miyela turned around quickly as a figure stepped into the doorway. Her eyes widened as she recognized the figure.

"M…Misto?" She whispered.

The figure's head turned quickly. "Miyela?" the figure whispered, stepping towards her.

She crawled towards the figure as well. She looked up at the figure and smiled.

"Misto!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his legs. Misto smiled down at her.

"Come on, Miyela. No need to go Etcetera on me." He whispered, laughing. She looked up at him.

He slowly leaned over and kissed her forehead. She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her and carefully pulled her up. She reached up and ran her small, golden paw across his face.

She slowly lowered her paw, staring up at him. He smiled and pulled her close. She smiled, blushing slightly. He pulled her head forward and kissed her gently.

He slowly pulled back, smiling. She smiled and hugged him tightly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well. She looked up at him happily.

They stared at each other for a moment, smiling.

"Are you two done yet?" Mungo asked impatiently.

They quickly turned to look at him.

Rumple gave him a disapproving look.

"Mungo!" She whispered.

He stared down at her. "I was just…"

She kissed him gently, silencing him.

"I know. But you are being a bit rude." She whispered as she pulled back.

He smiled and gently ran his paw across her face. "I'm so glad you're ok." He whispered.

Miyela giggled slightly.

They quickly turned to look at her.

Miyela smiled. "I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. But we need to get going." She whispered quickly.

Mungo nodded. "Right. Come on." He whispered, pulling Rumple out of the cell. Misto pulled Miyela out as well.

Mungo looked around quickly. He led them to a door. "Ok, this is the door I told Munkustrap to go through. I'll be right back. I've got to tell them Rumple and Miyela are safe." He whispered, stepping through the door. He motioned to a small group of Jellicles. He closed the door quickly.

"Let's go!" He screamed, pulling them away. The small group of Jellicles followed. They ran out of the dark warehouse.

They continued to run until they reached the Junkyard.

They stopped, breathing heavily.

Miyela stared ahead, shocked.

"We got away." She whispered, in a trance. Misto slowly turned to look at her.

"I have something to ask you, Miyela." He whispered. She smiled.

"What is it, Misto?" She whispered.

"Will you be my mate?" He asked.

She stared at him for a moment, surprised.

She slowly nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her, smiling. She stared up at him happily.

"Just kiss her already." Rumple whispered.

He turned to look at her, surprised. "Well…I…" He whispered, looking down at Miyela nervously.

"Just kiss me already." She whispered, pulling his head forward. She kissed him gently.

She pulled back slowly. He smiled.

"Now it's my turn." He whispered.

He quickly leaned over and kissed her. He slowly turned them away from the small group of Jellicles watching. He pulled her closer until their bodies were pressed against each other, their chests rising and falling as one.

He slowly pulled back, smiling.

Miyela knew one thing for sure as she looked up into his perfect face; this was her home now. Here in the Junkyard, surrounded by her fellow Jellicles and with Misto by her side.

As Misto leaned in slowly for another kiss, she closed her eyes slowly, ready to step into their new life together.

**It's upsetting that I have to end this story! My writing abilities really shined in this story, I think. I feel like I just finished writing my first novel! (I hope to be a writer someday so this is like my first finished story!) I hope to find the great inspiration that struck me almost a year ago when I started this project. Until then, I love you all! And please tell me what you thought of Miyela! :)**


End file.
